Not Canon Echh!
by The Infamous Man
Summary: Non-Canon side-stories to Amazing Fantasy of varying length, authors, genres, and quality of humor. Read at your own risk, True Believers!
1. Into the Jump Force

_**Into**** The Jump Force**_

"I am not ready for this..."

Izuku felt awkward standing there amongst several other people with much more... well, he wouldn't say unique costumes. Some of them were wearing what looked like Saiyan armor with the Naruto Hokage cloak over it. Weird mix-and-match costumes that very rarely had visual appeal and just looked like what a bunch of fanboys threw together that looked cool. But still, out of all of them he stood out like a sore thumb.

Mainly because he was wearing an ill-fitting Spider-Man costume with the tag still attatched.

Peter was standing beside him as the man who brought them together, Glover, with a bored expression on his face and a mug of coffee in his right hand.

"Ah don't worry about it." Peter whispered as he leaned down to Izuku. "This is standard Spider-Man stuff... I mean, it's happening to you _way _earlier than it did for me but still. It's no biggie."

"No biggie!?" Izuku whispered back in disbelief. "I just accepted that you're real! Now I had to find out that all the other Shonen Jump characters are real too and...!"

"Hey kid, I once had to fight this chick that knew how to kick and a lawyer from a video game." Peter replied with a shrug. "Almost hit it off with... I think her name Chun-something... which would've really helped me after the divorce but then she had to go. Look my point is that this happens a lot more often than you think. You might even hook up with someone and start a long-distance relationship while you're here."

"Peter-san, please be quiet..." Izuku begged his mentor. "I think Glover-san is trying to say something important."

"Ah, these types all say the same thing." Peter then pointed at Glover. "Watch. Now he's going to say, 'Our worlds have been plunged into chaos and destruction'."

"...Our worlds have been plunged into chaos and destruction." Glover said, word for word.

Peter made a face while mimicking the words through the opening and closing of his hand. "So goddamn melodramatic..."

Despite himself, Izuku could not help but snort and chuckle. He covered his mouth as now everyone was looking at him. Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, Goku... all of them staring at him.

"Is something the matter?" Glover asked, his eyes boring into Izuku.

Izuku sweated and tried to speak up, but all that came out was a short wheeze. Everyone was looking at him! Oh god, he just made himself look like a dork in front of Naruto!

"Uh yeah!" Peter held up his hand. "Can we just skip to the part where you tell us what the Goober is?"

Glover blinked. "The... Goober?"

"Yeah, y'know the thing that stops Evil World Destroyer X from... well, it's kinda in the name." Peter shrugged. "I mean, the reason why isn't exactly important is it?"

Glover made a face and Izuku could see Goku nodding enthusiastically while Ichigo threw up his hands and said "Finally someone said it!"

"Galena and Kane are more than just your average..."

"Look, I've been through this kind of thing before and honestly, they're not." Peter replied blandly. "They just happen to punch harder or have some weird Goober of their own. So lets just fast-forward to the bit where you tell us how to get our Goober to stop theirs so that we can get home. Because honestly? I have better things to do than deal with this crap again."

Izuku buried his face into his hands as Naruto, Goku, Luffy, and Gon howled with laughter and Ichigo chuckled to himself.

This is so not how Izuku imagined his first Crisis would go...

* * *

**_Into The Jump Force: A Meeting_**

Izuku Midoriya thought it was a miracle he wasn't freaking out.

Just a few months ago he had been a Quirkless kid in Japan. No powers, bullied relentlessly, and seemingly barred from his dream to become a Hero, and then suddenly he got granted the power of his idol All Might. The past few months had been a hurricane of school work, Quirk Exercises, Villains, tears, and fighting.

Oh so much fighting.

Like, there were times when Izuku was wondering if whatever was in the clouds had something out for him and his class.

Just a few weeks ago All Might had fought his final battle against his arch-enemy All For One. It was the end of an era, and All Might had left the rest to him.

Izuku Midoriya had to shape up as quickly as possible to become the next Symbol of Peace in a world without one.

But this... was nothing Izuku had ever expected.

Izuku was practically in a daze for most of the day as he watched the Heroes of fiction run about or fight against corrupted copies of their comrades. Meanwhile, people (Who, quite honestly, looked like bad cosplayers) ran about aiding the Heroes while Izuku tried as hard as he could to keep up. Apparently the whole thing that lead to Izuku meeting and fighting alongside (or against) the Heroes of fiction had to do with two people trying to wreck the Multiverse of worlds known as 'Jump'...

...To be perfectly honest, Izuku hadn't been listening all that much. He had been trying very hard to not have a panic attack or pass out from all that had been thrown at him in the last few hours.

He had been pretty successful in that endeavor if he had to say so himself.

_"This has to take the cake though..."_ Izuku gaped at the unmasked man wearing the Spider-Man suit and a mug of coffee in his hand, who's graying brown hair waved a bit in the wind. "Y-You're Spider-Man... Peter Parker right?"

"Well, I'm kinda glad that we got to skip introductions." Peter Parker said as he raised an eyebrow. "Uh... kid? You oka-?"

"I-It's such an honor to meet you!" Izuku said while bowing multiple times to Peter Parker. Peter Parker! The Amazing Spider-Man was right in front of him! The fanboy part of Izuku's mind squealed like a little girl and he had to force himself from making that squeal audible. "I never thought I would have this opportunity! I had thought at most I would get a signature from the aging Spider-Man in the New York Hero Retiree Ho-!"

He was silenced when Peter placed his hand on Izuku's head. "Deja-freakin'-vu." Peter muttered to himself. "Anyways kid, just calm down. You're making people look at us funny."

Izuku glanced around nervously and everyone was indeed giving them funny looks. Kazuma Kuwabara was giggling up a storm before Yusuke Urameshi elbowed him as they passed by.

"S-Sorry..." Izuku then reached into his belt and produced a small notebook. "W-Would you mind giving me an autograph?"

Peter looked at him oddly for a second, making Izuku shift nervously. Did he say something strange?

As if reading his mind, Peter responded with, "Sorry kid... I sort of just realized some things are multiversal."

Peter took the notebook and gave Izuku his coffee mug. After a few penstrokes they switched items again and Izuku saw that right next to Naruto's autograph was one that read 'Peter B. Parker' with a little Spider-Man mask in a circle.

Oh, and a small coffee stain just above Peter's name.

"Thank you so much!" Izuku shouted while bowing again. "I-I'm just so glad! I never thought a Western Hero would be in this! Honestly, from what I can tell things were relegated to just Shonen Heroes from Shonen Jump. I never thought Spider-Man himself would appear! Wait... does that mean you aren't the 'Canon' Spider-Man?" Izuku could not help but have his eyes drift to Spider-Man's gut. That would explain a few things...

Peter's face twisted to one of exasperation and his voice was one of annoyance. "Let me guess, 'That explains why he's so fat' right?"

Izuku could not help but jump, his eyes widening in freight and sweating from nervousness. "I-I'm sorry! I never would think something like that! I was j-just curious is all and...!"

As he mumbled profusely, Izuku cursed himself for getting himself into this mess. Just what was he thinking!? You don't call a Hero fat!

"Kid, let this be a lesson. Despite what those stupid comics say not everyone stays perfect twenty or thirty-somethings indefinetly." Peter motioned to himself. "Let me be Exhibit A for ya and..."

"Peter-san!" Izuku then looked behind Peter and saw a kid around his age run to them with a bagel in each hand. He was dressed in what could best be described as a cheap and ill-fitting Spider-Man costume with eyeholes revealing dark green eyes. "I got the bagels from the cafeteria just like you sai..." The kid's eyes then drifted to Izuku and they went wide. '...aiiiii...Uh... um..." He froze in place and his arms fell to their sides. "H-Hi...?"

"Oh! Hey kid!" Peter then walked over and grabbed the bagel being held limply by the kid's left hand. "Poppy seed... nice." Peter then grinned and motioned to Izuku. "Say, wanna introduce yourself?"

Was this the reason why Peter was here? On some alternate world did Shonen Jump publish a series centered around Peter mentoring a teenager in a Shonen manga? Odd... but Multiverse theory and all that.

"I-I'm..." The kid fumbled for words and he began slurring out, "Izuuuu...ru? Izuru." The newly named Izuku bowed in greeting.

Izuku nodded and bowed himself. "It's really nice to meet you Izuru-san! I'm Izuku Midoriya!" He smiled and said, "Wow... it's an honor to meet someone who's being trained by _the_ Spider-Man! I mean, what's it like? I would imagine that web-swinging is nothing like it is displayed in the comics and..."

Peter groaned as 'Izuru' croaked out words before saying, "Alright, time to rip this off like a band-aid."

Peter then gripped Izuru's mask by the top and pulled it off.

Izuku Midoriya stopped mumbling and _stared_.

Izuku Midoriya stared at Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku Midoriya began to shakily point at his mirror image.

Then, as if on cue, the two toppled back and passed out.

Peter groaned and rolled his eyes. "Teenagers..." He then put his coffee on the ground and picked up both teens, hoisting them over his shoulders and began walking away. "Trust me kids, you'll thank me for this in your future."

Because lord knew the life of a superhero was weird enough for this to happen twice.

Potentially with another gang of vampires being involved.

* * *

**Notes: Yeah, this is just a fun little collection of non-canon material that I wanted to share with you guys. They were previously posted on Spacebattles. I'm going to be posting my own snippets and works by other writers, so if anyone wants to contribute they are welcome to do so.**

**Just be sure you check out the main story and leave you thoughts on it.**

**Also feel free to visit the TV Tropes Page**


	2. Peni Parker & Her Amazing Friends

**Peni Parker & Her Amazing Friends**

* * *

"Man..." Mina groaned as she looked out at Mei Hatsume's form flying off into the distance. "How come the Support Department gets such cool stuff!? I want rocket boots!"

"Yeah they are pretty cool..." Uraraka admitted with a frown. "But are all members of the Support Department like that?"

"Aw man, Mei-chan got here first!?"

Even though the two should be focusing on getting past the drop, the two looked behind to see a short and petite girl of 126 centimeters running to them. Her hair was short and black, and her eyes were a light brown. Her cheeks were also only slightly red. Her forehead was covered in a slight sheen of sweat and her UA tracksuit was also slightly damp. However, she had a few additions to her outfit. On her left wrist was a large metal grey bracelet with yellow segments in the middle, and on her waist was brown utility blue utility belt with red highlights and a variety of pouches. Her shoes were also different, red sneakers with blue bottoms which were also the same color as her gloves.

"Wait, you know that crazy girl!?" Mei shouted as she pointed at Mei in the distance.

The girl seemed to notice them and smiled brightly. "Oh! Hello!" She winked at them and threw a peace sign. "I'm Peni! Peni Parker! Nice to meet ya!"

"Parker...? Are you an exchange student?" Uraraka could guess that. In spite of her rather excellent Japanese, the girl did have a bit of a stilted accent.

"Yup! Me and Harry came here together as part of the Support Department!" Peni nodded enthusiastically before bowing. "I hope we can be friends!"

Before Uraraka could respond, she noticed on the back of Peni's head...

...was a giant black tarantula the size of her hand!

"GYAAAH!" Uraraka shouted in shock and horror as Peni stood back up straight, and the spider climbed on top of Peni's head.

"Harry says hi!" Peni said cheerfully as the tarantula known as 'Harry' waved its left front leg in greeting "Sorry we can't talk more, but I have to win this! We should go to a karaoke bar later! I heard Japanese girls love that!"

Before they could respond, the girl then reached into her front right pouch and threw a red disk with a blue spider symbol on it. It landed at the edge of the cliff and Peni pressed on her bracelet. It opened up and Peni said, "Face front, increases angle up by two inches and launch thirty feet with a width of six feet!"

At that, the disk turned and spat out numerous white strings. _"No... those aren't normal strings! They look wet!" _They reminded Uraraka of a spider's webbing! They even had the same structure, weaving like a giant quilt with unique designs and shapes. However there were no gaps, and the white wall stretched to the top of the next platform.

The small disk then inclined down and there was a vague sound of cutting. Peni then rushed forward and grabbed it from the ground. "Mei-chan makes neat stuff, but they aren't cute or efficient!"

Then, she stepped on the webbing and continued to run. The white material didn't even seem to strain as she jogged across to the next platform, grinning all the while. "But my Web Spinners are both! They can shoot up to sixty meters at a time at a width up to ten feet, and you can shoot them up to seven times before they need a refill!"

"Jesus! Those Support Department guys are something else!" Mina shouted before running forward. "But we aren't going to let them beat us!"

Uraraka then noticed that she was running to the white webbing. She was being followed by several other competitors, but Uraraka could see something they didn't.

When the wind blew, several pebbled rolled onto the webbing and they didn't dislodge when there was another gust. "Wait, don't...!"

But it was too late.

When Mina jumped onto the webbing to get a bit of a head start, Mina began began lifting her feet but the bottoms were stuck. "Waaaaaa!" She shouted as she wheeled her arms, but it was no use. She fell forward, her entire body sticking face-first onto the webbing. "Ow! What the hell is this stuff!?"

Her followers, at least the first ones, quickly followed suit. Their shoes got caught on, and those who fell quickly found that they couldn't lift their feet, arms, or knees from the material.

"What the hell!?"

"What's going on!?"

"My hair! It's in my hair!"

"SHIT!"

That's when the spiders came in.

Hundreds of spiders, black and brown of varying size, began crawling down the webbing and all over the captured contestants. Everyone began screaming, and Uraraka and the other contestants took a step back from the edge.

"KYAAAA!"

"OH FUCK!"

"SPIDERS! SO MANY SPIDERS!"

"NOW _THEY'RE_ IN MY HAIR!"

"I HAVE AN INTENSE PHOBIA OF SPIDERS! PLEASE HELP ME MOMMY!"

"Sorry! But the only way you can't get stuck on the webbing is if you wear these special Spidey Sneaks and Gloves!" Peni shouted from the distance, and Uraraka looked to see the girl cupping her hands around her mouth. "But don't worry! My friends have the compound that'll help free you!"

Uraraka glanced at the spiders and saw on their backs was a single drop of blue liquid on them. _"Did she plan this!?" _

"But only after I pass the finish line! And don't worry! The webbing won't disintegrate until an hour has passed!"

"AN HOUR!?" The captured contestants shouted in horror.

"Don't worry! It's as strong as concrete so you won't fall! And I'm sure I'll get past the finish line before then!" Peni then threw her disk onto the ground and another bridge of webbing stretched to a different pillar. She threw then a wink and stuck out her tongue, flashing them another peace sign. "Bye~!"

**_Peni Parker! Her Quirk? Spiders-Man! _**

**_This super creepy Quirk allows her the ability to communicate with and control any eight-legged crawly within a mile radius of her location! Brrr... Hope you brought your brown pants when you are on the wrong side of this chick!_**

* * *

**_Snippet by Dramatic_Spoon_**

**_"_**Without Iida, who am I going to-"

"TEAM UP WITH ME, ONE MILLION!" Two voices yelled out in unison.

Midoriya let out a quick yep of surprise at the two girls in front of him: A Pink haired one and another with short black hair. Both were adorn with gadgets of different shapes and sizes.

"I don't know you, but I'm Hatsume Mei!"

"And I'm Peni Parker!"

"And because you're in first place, you'll get all the attention I need to put my super cute babies in the spotlight!"

"Not just her babies, but all of mine too!"

"...Babies?"

"That's right, with my gear..."

"And my Spiders..."

"We're sure to take first place!" the two yelled in unison.

"...Hold on, can you really use your spiders in this part of the tournament?"

"...They didn't say I _couldn't_ use them..."

* * *

Izuku could not help but look between Peni and Mei. "Um... don't get me wrong, I'm grateful and all... but wouldn't you two be competing against each other for attention since you're from the same Department? We can't have that in a contest like this..."

"Oh absolutely!" Mei said cheerfully, and Peni looked at her with shock and dismay. "I will do everything I can to make sure my Babies are on top."

"So blunt!" Uraraka commented in exasperation.

"Buuut..." Mei sighed in exasperation. "My Babies wouldn't look nearly as good if they just kept getting hampered by Peni-chan's little puny..."

"They're not puny!" Peni huffed in frustration, her cheeks puffing out as she stomped about. "They're cute and compact! Anyone can have them and they look stylish! And you wonder why the sponsors like my stuff more! If you would just think about others...!"

Mei then began pinching Peni's cheeks, her wide grin turning scary. "I'm sorry, but who are you to tell me how to shape my Babies! Each one are as beautiful as the image I imagined them in! I don't neeed to worry about aesthetics for them!"

Normally, Izuku would consider this to be a case of bullying. But the defiant look and little raps of Peni's fists on Mei's arms indicated that this was a rather common and harmless thing between the two Support Department students. "Um..."

Mei let go of Peni, and the young girl gave the eccentric inventor a final glare before smiling at Izuku. "Oh and... um... Midi-kun!"

"Midi...?" Izuku half muttered to himself as Peni continued.

"To be honest, I was worried about the same thing too! I tried to join Kat-kun's team to avoid it, but he turned me down. Said I had too puny arms to be a horse." Peni huffed as she crossed her arms. "And Todo-kun already filled out his team, so if I want to show off my inventions and for everyone to see I have to be with you." Peni then looked worried and stammered out, "D-Don't think that means I don't like you or anything! I think you're a very cool guy, but I need to show off my stuff and have investors notice me and..."

The tarantula on her head placed its right leg on its head, as if palming its face in exasperation.

"I-It's okay." Izuku assured her with a smile. Despite being on the same department as Mei, this foreign-born girl was a lot more tactful and nervous. "I would love your help! Thank you so much!"

"Really!" Peni breathed out happily, a wide smile on her face.

"But we'll have to be careful." Uraraka pointed out with a frown. "If we get caught in your webbing, then we'll be stuck in one place."

"No problem!" Peni then reached into the pouch on her left hip and brought out six disks. "I brought extra Spidey Sneaks and Gloves! Just tell me your sizes! Oh... this is so exciting! When we win this, we should go for bubble tea to celebrate!"

* * *

"Gh!" Iida grimaced as his engines sputtered and his body lurched, but his feet were stuck to the ground by a mass of webbing. "I'm stuck!"

"Can you get out?" Todoroki asked, but the class representative of 1-A shook his head.

"Not without tearing off the skin of my legs! I'm truly sorry!"

"Yup! That's the power of my Web Mine for you!" Peni cried out in glee. "As strong as cement, and it acts like a mouse trap to ensnare its capture target to the ground! It can hold anything up to a speeding truck!" She then glanced at Izuku. "But it cracks up under freezing tempatures and can melt with enough heat, so he won't be down for long.

Izuku smiled gratefully at her. "It buys us some time, so that's good enough for me!"

And with the fact that all the other teams were gunning for them because of the one million point headband, every second they bought counts.

The team of four had been running around trying to keep themselves on top relying both on the fact their competitors were fighting each other as much as gunning for them. However, Todoroki's persistence to defeat him made the half-haired teen a particularly difficult opponent. The fact that he partnered with Iida, Yayorozu, and Kaminari made things even harder.

Luckily, Mei had her jet pack and Peni had her Web Mines, providing the team with much needed distance and time.

But still, the fact that Peni obviously wasn't that great in the areas of endurance and stamina was showing. She was huffing and puffing, her body read and shaking while holding Izuku's weight. They were even getting slower!

_"If only we could rest up a bit...!"_

"DEKU!"

The four turned to see Bakugou's team racing towards them comprised of Sero, Tokoyami, and Kirishima. "Crap!" Peni threw another one of her Web Mines at Bakugou.

"SOY SAUCE FACE!"

"GODDAMNIT! MY NAME IS SERO YOU ASS!" Sero shouted at Bakugou, but shot his tape from his elbows. One strand wrapped around the mine, rendering it useless. Then another shot out and slapped on Peni's bracelet.

"No!" Peni shouted in fear.

"Big Bird!"

"Tokoyami!" Tokoyami shouted back in annoyance, but followed it up with, "Dark Shadow!" The shadow that was his Quirk then threw Bakugou forward, who then followed it up by using explosions from his palm as thrusters.

_"Amazing! He planned this whole thing in such a short time!" _That was certainly Bakugou for you. Shouted a lot and seemed to not care, but he had an analytical mind underneath the spikes of his hair. Izuku then activated the thrusters, only for his eyes to widen when they sputtered.

"No my Baby! Don't give up on Mama! Speak to me!" Mei pleaded, seemingly oblivious to everything else.

Thinking quickly, Uraraka then slapped her hands together and touched Izuku. Getting the idea, Izuku leapt up and avoided Bakugou, who passed under him. "Release!" She shouted while having her fingers touch again, and Izuku fell. At this point, Bakugou would have changed his course to nab Izuku at his new height while making his return trip. He should just pass over Izuku's head and...

"I ain't that stupid you damn nerd."

Izuku's eyes widened as he saw Bakugou pass by him at the exact same height, and Izuku could feel the tugging of the million point headband. The headband Uraraka, Mei, and Peni had spent so hard helping him protect! Their shot at making it to the finals!

But Bakugou tugged and took it, and Izuku could faintly hear Present Mike screaming about the turn of events.

His three teammates grabbed him on his way down. "Damn it...!" Izuku cried out in despair as Bakugou returned. "We were so close! We can't... We can't just let Kaachan take it from us!"

"Don't worry!" Peni shouted and Izuku turned to her. She had a confident grin. "Harry's got this!"

"Harry...? You mean your pet?" What could a tarantula do that would help?

"He's not my pet!" Peni then held up her left arm, which had a small strand of webbing on it. "He's my partner!"

"Yes! Got it!" Bakugou shouted as he tied the headband to his forehead, grinning in victory. "Just like I said I wou-!"

"Dude! What the heck is that on your neck!" Kirishima shouted in shock, and Bakugou looked to see a giant tarantula just finishing with untying the headbands around his neck.

"You sneaky little...!" Bakugou raised his left hand, fully intent on smashing the thing, but Harry then slammed his left legs on Bakugou. Surprisingly, what should've been a useless gesture made Bakugou lurch as if he had been shoved. The tarantula leaped back, a strand of webbing attatched to its body and the headbands within its curled arms. "Fuck! It's the Spider-Loli! She did this!"

Peni then pulled, and before the others could react the spider had returned to her. "That nickname is mean and not cute at all!" Harry then landed on Izuku's shoulder, presenting the young man with Bakugou's other headbands. "Come up with a better one Kat-chan!"

"Fuck you!"

**_Peni Parker's Pet and Bond Partner: Harry! His Quirk? Man-Spider!_**

_**This unique Quirk allows for this creepy crawly the ability to have the strength of the human he's bonded with within its tiny little body and be able to actually think complete, and coherent, human thoughts! But if it gets separated from Peni for too long, both of them can black out!**_

* * *

**Note: This is pretty much just a collection of snippets I did on Spacebattles expanding on the idea of Peni Parker from Into the Spider-Verse being part of the Support Department. I made this before Into the Spider-Verse came out, so I think it's a miracle that Peni's character actually came close to how she was depicted in the movie.**

**Be prepared for the next chapter which has the work of a fellow fanfic writer who made it as a gift to me.**

**Be sure to support the main story.**


	3. Want It Here

**Want It Here (An Earth 2018.14512 story by Mugiwara N0 Luffy)**

* * *

Sparks flew as a torch welded metal. Peni stared at her latest contraption with deep concentration, absently grabbing a handful of chips and shoveling it into her mouth. Sunflower blasted in the background, keeping out any unwanted noise. It was a good distraction from the onslaught of thoughts that had been raging through her mind of late. Putting all of her mind into a piece of tech was the best that she could do to escape it all.

"Harry, lift it up, please?" Peni said, pushing her work goggles up and looking at the SP/der mech. The robot gave her a thumbs up, lifting her latest invention into the light. Peni's eyes narrowed, inspecting the quality before grinning.

"Okay, I think that's just about done! Now…" The moment Peni said that, stray thoughts of a green haired boy immediately entered her mind. Red dusted her cheeks and she immediately began to sweat. "A-Actually, I think there could be room for improvement! Lower it back down, Harry!"

The mech's emoted face flashed into a deadpan expression, staring at Peni for a moment.

"Wh-What? Don't give me that look! I-It can be improved!" Peni said defensively. The mech's emoted face changed to a rolling eyed expression before obeying Peni, lowering it for her to look at.

"Maybe since she has horns, I could add, like… horns or claws to it?" Peni thought aloud, clearing her throat as she tried to retreat back into work mode.

"Coming in~!"

Peni hesitated, looking away from her latest tech at the lab door. Mina Ashido skipped inside, arms raised up with a cheery smile. "Where's my favorite spider girl at?"

"Hey, Mina! Over here!" Peni called out, greeting the pink skinned girl with a smile as she raised a remote and turned the music off. "I have something for you!"

"Really?! Sweet! Let me-" Mina walked over before stopping in place, eyes turning to plates. "Wh-What is all that?!"

"Huh? What?" Peni asked innocently.

"Don't 'what' me, girl! I'm talking about **all **that!" Mina exclaimed, motioning with her hands. Peni peeked past the SP/der mech, looking at a pile of tech that was almost as tall as it now. Peni felt sweat trail down her forehead, giving a hesitant laugh.

"O-Oh, all that? Pssh, it's nothing. Those are all Mei-chan's inventions!"

The SP/der mech's emoted face deadpanned again, shaking its body in denial.

"Don't even try that, Peni. I know you and Hatsume keep your junk in different piles," Mina smirked, jerking a thumb to the other side of the lab. At the left corner, a huge pile next to a workstation was identified by a small sign that said 'Mei's latest babies! 3'.

Peni's lips became a thin line, unable to think of a good excuse before breathing out. "Okay, yes, they're all mine. Happy? But forget about that! Look at this!"

Mina approached Peni in question, the shorter girl reaching up and taking her latest project from the mech and holding them out toward Mina. "Tada! I give you the newest in the lineup of acid shooters!"

They were fairly simple in design, two metal wristbands with an extra compartment of glass to contain the liquid. "Now, you'll be able to store your acid up into a decent quantity with these and shoot them out with pinpoint accuracy of up to fifteen meters!"

"Ooh~! Fancy!" Mina said with a giddy grin, taking the armbands and fastening them to her forearms. She put on a comical serious face as she aimed forward, eyes narrowed.

"They're able to reduce their size into regular wristbands with a flip of a switch! That way, in case you need to take things up close and personal, they won't get in your way!" Peni demonstrated her point by flicking a small switch just above the wrist, the shooters reducing to metal bands.

"Oh, that's so cool! Thanks, Peni!" Mina said, grinning at her tech savvy friend. She spared a look down at the gauntlets again before blinking. "Though… your color scheme is off. This wouldn't really go with my hero suit, you know?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Peni said as Mina handed them over.

"Well, you know I like a certain aqua and pink leopard pattern. But you made them bone white and green. Kinda like…" Mina trailed off, a metaphorical light bulb turning on in her head. A sly grin slowly spread across her face, one that sent chills down Peni's spine as she anticipated the pink girl's next words. "Kinda like _Midoriya's _costume…"

"Wh-Wha~t?! No! That is completely… utterlly…" Peni looked down at the gauntlets, hoping to deny the idea. Inspecting the shades of paint, she paled as she realized that the color scheme was much like the green haired teen's costume of choice.

"Th-They're not!" She exclaimed, turning back to her pile and tossing the gauntlets into it.

"Hey, I still want them!" Mina cried out in worry.

"They're fine. Made them with a strong titanium alloy…" Peni grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Mina looked at Peni from the side, a small smirk playing on her cheeks.

"So~. Midoriya been on the mind?"

"No! What makes you say that?!"

"Because my gauntlets aren't the only thing matching his costume."

The three, including SP/der, shifted their gazes back to the pile. Much to Peni's embarrassment, the inventions all had strikingly similar color schemes.

"Th-That's… just… coincidence?"

"Uh huh. Sure, girl," Mina crossed her arms, the mech mirroring the movement and giving a disbelieving raised brow emoted face. "I mean, it's not like it doesn't make sense. You guys have been hanging out a LOT lately. No shame in admitting it."

Peni shifted uncomfortably in place, rubbing the toes of her shoe in one spot awkwardly. "Well… I guess… since it's you… m-maybe the thought's been crossing my mind… about him… or us… whatever."

Mina's response was immediate, the pink girl squealing loud enough that it made Peni flinch. She immediately wrapped her arms around Peni, trapping the smaller girl in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, girl! Oh, you two would be so cute together! Not to mention you already make the perfect team together!"

"H-Hey, let go! I-It's not like anything's gonna happen…" Peni grumbled, being set down by Mina soon after. "I'm not gonna say anything… and neither are you!"

"What, why~?" Mina cried out in disbelief. "You should totally confess!"

"No way! We're good friends as is, why make it weird?!" Peni retorted.

"Because if you wait too long, some other girl's going to swoop in and take him!" Mina pointed out, causing Peni to recoil at the intensity of her friend. "You're the Spider-Man of this world, girl! What if you have a frenemy that acts like Black Cat? You really want those two meeting somehow and having her sinking her paws into him?! No pun intended."

Peni's lips turned into a thin line, giving the suggestion some thought. The sight of a white haired woman in skintight leather clothing putting her hands all over Izuku entered her mind. Of course, knowing the green haired teen, he'd likely just stand there paralyzed as it happened. But it was still happening. Peni felt her left eye twitch, the sight ryling up something in her.

"No… No I wouldn't."

"Good! Then it's time to buckle down and mark your territory! Again, no pun intended!" Mina grinned, pumping her fists in excitement.

"I… I guess, b-but… I still want to know how he feels first…" Peni rubbed her arm. "What should I do?"

"I can see why you'd want that… but don't worry. I have the perfect person in mind for getting the info you want," Mina smirked, rubbing her hands together deviously. "Just let big sis Mina handle it!"

"We're the same age…"

* * *

Izuku stood in front of the industrial training grounds, adjusting the wrist of his gauntlets distractedly. They were gauntlets specifically designed by his close friend, Peni Parker. One For All's power output, Peni suggested a pair of gauntlets that would help absorb as much of the force and divert it to help take stress off of his arms. She had spent a long time in her lab trying to come up with the design that would remain intact despite multiple uses.

She especially seemed to get into it when she heard about the armband that Melissa Shield had made him. She almost seemed scornful to see him use it, but quickly got into inventor mode to create something that would replace it.

_I really owe her for that… _He thought fondly, his cheeks turning a faint red.

"Yo, Midoriya!"

Izuku looked up, seeing Sero Hanta approaching with a kind grin.

"Hanta-san! Hey!" Izuku greeted, pulling his attention away from the gauntlets as he turned to the Tape Quirk user. "Thanks again for your help!"

"No problem, man! It's good practice for me too, after all," Sero gave him a thumbs up, putting his helmet on. "We'll stick close for this swing session, cool?"

"Oh, okay! We're not going to race this time?" Izuku asked with minor surprise.

"Nah, not today. At least not until the end. I uh… I just kinda wanna cruise today, you know?" Sero excused with a sheepish chuckle. Izuku didn't seem to notice, giving a small smile and a nod.

"That's fine. We're not always going to be moving around cities at top speed anyways I suppose," Izuku nodded, pushing his faceguard up. "I'm ready when you are."

"Sweet, let's go then!" Sero nodded, the two taking a running start before jumping through the air. Tape shot through the air and collided with metal while electricity crackled around Izuku. From there, the two sailed through the air, Sero going at a steady swing while Izuku tried to stay close as he hopped around. The industrial training ground was a good place for working on his all around mobility as it forced them to make small maneuvers through awkward spots and shifting sizes. Sero had become a great partner and adviser when it came to using his boosted speed on the fly.

"So, Midoriya…" Sero said as they swung through the air, passing through an easy area of the training ground.

"What's up?" Izuku answered, eyes focused forward as they approached a more difficult area.

"I notice you and Parker-chan have been hanging out a lot lately…" Sero offhandedly mentioned, causing Izuku to slightly tense. He almost missed a step on a nearby pipe.

"H-Have we? I-I didn't notice…" Izuku trailed off, hoping to sound casual. It was a bit of a lie though, as he knew that he had gone out of his way to see her several times. _B-Because we're friends._

"So~ do you like her?"

"Wh-What?!" Izuku blurted, his attention shifting completely to Sero. Having lost his concentration, he lost his footing, sailing through the air and going face first into a long standing pipe.

"Oh, crap! You okay, Midoriya?!" Sero quickly reversed his swing, flinging himself back to where the green haired teen had crashed.

Izuku slowly slid down the pipe, one arm hugging it to keep from falling off completely. A pained groan escaped his mouth as he rubbed his face. "I-I'm okay, but… ow."

"Heh, sorry about that. I guess asking that kinda question when we're swinging through this place wasn't my brightest idea," Sero rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's alright…" Izuku activated One for All, launching himself up to an area with solid footing. "Sh-Should we keep going?" He asked, a bead of sweat trailing down his head.

"Oh, so we gonna forget the question now?" Sero asked with a mischievous grin, the inquiry quickly making Izuku begin to sweat as his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"O-Oh, right… haha…" Izuku scratched his cheek with his index finger awkwardly, looking to the side.

"Come on, man. Ain't no shame in it if you are," Sero laughed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"W-Well, we're good friends and-and she's fun to hang out with b-but we're-I mean I don't think-I mean she wouldn't-I-I don't think I-"

"Whoa, chill out man. Breathe," Sero told him, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Just relax."

Izuku did as he said, taking a deep breath and calming his nerves. His eyes cast to the ground, rubbing his right shoulder in thought.

"I mean… I-I… I do, yeah."

"Hey~, congrats man!" Sero said with a proud smirk. "You planning on confessing anytime soon?"

"No… no, I don't think I will."

Sero blinked, confusion crossing his face. "Oh… why not?"

"Well… we're good friends, you know? A-And we both have a lot on our plate. W-We're both working to become heroes, s-so I don't know if it would work out… Plus, I…. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't feel the same..."

Sero rubbed the back of his head, nodding slowly in understanding. "Huh… Yeah, I guess I get that… But don't you think that maybe that would work against you guys?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izuku asked, looking back up at Sero.

"Well, maybe I'm not the best judge on this, but I think that Peni might like you back," That made Izuku's face become red again, his heart skipping a beat. "And if that's true, you both probably can't stop thinkin' about that. It's just gonna get harder on you both as you keep hangin' out. It's not just gonna go away."

Izuku could see the logic behind that, his lips tightening into a thin frown. "So… what should I do?"

"Easy. Throw all your cards on the table!" Sero declared, causing the green haired teen to gawk at his bluntness. "Don't let fear stop you! You're plannin' to be a hero, right? You gotta be able to get over your fears to do that!"

Izuku didn't know what to say to that. He never would have even thought of being so forward about his feelings with Peni. So many doubts and fears ran through his mind, thinking of all the possible terrible outcomes that could come of it. "B-But what if she-what if I…. How would I even tell her? I-I don't know if I can say it straight out like that!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out!" Sero laughed before looking at his phone. "I hope you do, because they're probably getting close."

"'Close'? What do you-"

"Yo~! Sero! Midoriya! You guys here?!" Mina's voice echoed through the industrial training grounds, causing Izuku to blink in question.

"A-Ashido-san? What's she doing here?"

"Bringin' Parker-chan, of course! Come on, let's go see them!" Sero urged, grinning back at Izuku.

"Wh-What?! So soon?! Right **now**?!" Izuku gawked, looking around in panic for a way out. "I don't know if I can-"

"Oh no you don't!" Tape suddenly wrapped around Izuku, the green haired teen's jaw dropping in disbelief as Sero pulled him forward. "Let's go and say hi!"

"W-Wait, Hanta-sa~n!" Izuku cried out as he and the tape Quirk user started to swing through the air and back toward the entrance. There waiting for them was Mina and SP/der, the two waving kindly as Izuku and Sero approached.

"There you two are! Alright, Peni! Time to come out!" Mina called out, Izuku and Sero landing safely on the platform in front of them. The mech's emoted face turned into a question mark as nothing happened.

"_I-I'm fine from in here, thanks…"_

"Come on girl, don't get cold feet on us now!" Mina groaned out, Izuku raising a brow at her while Sero helped undo the tape. "Alright, if you're gonna force it… Harry, would you mind getting her out?"

The mech's face emoted into a smiley face and gave a thumbs up.

"_Harry, don't you dare-" _Peni didn't get a chance to finish as the top hatch opened, the petite girl screaming as she was ejected from the suit. Peni rolled forward, landing flat on her butt. She jumped up and turned back to the mech, pounding on the hatch. "You traitor!"

The mech simply emoted into a whistling face, looking away.

Peni groaned, running a hand down her face. Mina grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, pushing her forward suddenly. At the same time, Izuku had been pushed by Sero. The two stopped themselves just two feet away from each other, their faces lighting up like Christmas trees.

"O-Oh, hey P-Peni-chan…"

"M-Midi-kun… hi…"

An awkward silence immediately followed, both shifting in place. They both looked away, Izuku shaking in place as he scratched his face while Peni failed miserably at whistling.

"Ohmygod, these two awkward children…" Mina sighed quietly from the side.

"Let them do it in their own time," Sero chuckled, though he was slightly worried about the start of things.

After a long moment of avoiding each other's gaze, their eyes finally met, locking onto one another and rendering them still as statues.

_I-Is this really happening?! Am I-are we-how did we get here?! _Izuku screamed internally, his head swimming as his anxiety built up.

_D-Does he know?! Is he being awkward because he knows?! Oh god, he's going to reject me, isn't he?! _Peni also similarly screamed in her head.

After another moment of silence, their thoughts and fears finally started to come to a head, both clenching their eyes shut. And relying on their fight or flight instinct, Izuku and Peni came to a decision simultaneously:

_H-Hanta-san's right… I-I've gotta overcome my fear and say it!_

_S-Screw it, I'm just gonna come out with it! If he knows, then there's no running either way! I'll do it!_

"I really like you!"

"You're really cute and dorky and I like you!"

Izuku and Peni blinked, opening their eyes and looking at one another in disbelief. Their minds became quiet as the only thing echoing in their ears were the words that the other had said.

"Y-You-" They spoke at the same time. "B-But I… I-I mean…"

They both became quiet for a moment, allowing the information to process.

"So… does that mean we…" Peni started hopefully.

"That we're… you know… t-t-together..?" Izuku tripped on his words before swallowing hard. "O-Only if… you really want to be-"

"Yes!" Peni suddenly cried, shocking Izuku stiff as she leaped forward and tightly hugged him around the neck. She quickly hopped back, coughing into her hand. "I-I mean… I would, yeah. Do you?"

Izuku took a moment to shake off his disbelief before giving her a genuine smile. "Y-Yeah, I would."

Peni gave a bright smile and nodded furiously. "O-Okay then, w-we're a thing then!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Aww~, this is so precious~!"

Izuku and Peni tensed, looking to the side as they suddenly remembered their audience, both of them blushing in embarrassment.

"This is so much cuter than I could have ever hoped," Mina giggled.

"No kidding! It's almost like watching elementary kids confess," Sero laughed. The SP/der mech nodded along in agreement.

"A-Alright, you guys got your show!" Peni exclaimed, glaring cutely at them as she hushed them away. "L-Let's get out of here already! I-I'm still gonna make you pay for earlier, Harry!"

"Come on~, give the spider a break! He was just doing his duty as your best friend," Mina defended, her and Sero turning their backs to her as they headed for the exit with the mech close by.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just go!" Peni groaned, waiting for the three to get some distance ahead of her and Izuku. She peered back at him, offering a gentle smile as she scratched her cheek.

"S-So, ready to go?" She asked, offering a shaky hand out to him.

Izuku swallowed a lump in his throat, summoning his courage as he slowly reached out and linked his fingers with hers.

"O-Okay… let's go."

**_The End_**

* * *

**The** **Reaction**

"A~nd that's how we became a couple!"

Peter stared at Izuku and Peni with a scrutinizing gaze, the two sitting across from him, having met him in a ramen joint by UA. Peni was holding their hands up to emphasize her point, fingers linked together while she had a bright and blushing smile on her face. Izuku was laughing awkwardly, but nodding in agreement with Peni.

It took him a moment to process this information, absently reaching forward and sipping from his drink. "Okay… this is… hm."

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked, scratching his cheek awkwardly. "D-Did we do something wrong?"

"Not particularly, no, but…" Peter trailed off, his eyes trailing to the side.

"Hey, it should be fine! Didn't you date girls plenty of times when you first started out?" Peni accused, a pout forming on her lip.

"That's… not what it is…" Peter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Peni and Izuku looked at one another in confusion, tilting their heads in question as they waited for him to explain. "Okay, look kid. You can date whoever you want. You two honestly do look completely adorable together. Like two cinnamon rolls. But uh…"

He puckered his lips, trying to find the right words. "In a very strange but technical sense… Peni is still an… alternate version of _me_. Obviously, we're nothing alike, but… still a technical alternate version of me."

Izuku and Peni took a moment to absorb his answer, looking at one another in thought before looking back at the original Spider-Man.

_He's right…_

Peni and Izuku had very differing reactions. Peni broke out into a fit of laughter, finding the idea to be completely hilarious. Izuku, meanwhile, sat there in completely stunned silence, unsure what what to do with that information.

"Oh, come on, Midi-kun! It's kinda funny!" Peni said, shaking his shoulder.

"H-Huh? Oh, I-I guess…"

Seeing his hesitation, Peni's laughter halted as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey… you're not thinking of breaking up with me just because of this, are you?"

"Wh-What?! No-no not at all!" Izuku dismissed vehemently, waving his arms. "I-It's just… strange to think about is all! I wouldn't do that though, I swear!"

Peni had her doubts, immediately shifting her glare over to Peter. "I swear to god Peter-san, if you just cost me my first cute boyfriend, I'll destroy you!"

"H-Hey, someone had to address it!" Peter said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I-It's fine, Peni-chan! D-Don't worry!" Izuku said, grabbing her shoulders and trying to sit her back down.

* * *

**Note: So yeah, that was a snippet by Mugiwara N0 Luffy, the famous writer for the Persona 5/My Hero Academia fic Thieves Can Be Heroes. I greatly appreciate that he wrote this, and I highly recommend you guys read both Amazing Fantasy and his fic for some MHA goodness!**


	4. Miles Has No Game

**Miles Has No Game (Story by Mugiwara N0 Luffy)**

* * *

"Busted again..." Mineta mumbled through bruised cheeks, his face a swollen mess. He sat in the lounging area of the UA dorms. Kirishima, Denki and Izuku sat around him, the former two laughing in amusement while Izuku looked on with a bit of sympathy, despite the fact that Mineta's current state was entirely deserved.

"That's what you get for tryin' to peek on the girls, man. You've gotta learn," Kirishima chuckled, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I will... never... relent..." Mineta weakly defied him, shakily holding a fist up in a show of determination.

"I'll admit, you've definitely got balls for trying to peek so often even knowing what'll happen. I've had the thought cross my mind a couple times, but I'd hate to think of what Jirou would do to me. Even if I'm not peeking for her..." Kaminari shivered at the thought, causing Kirishima and Izuku to sigh.

"You better never let her hear you say that..." Kirishima muttered.

"S-Still, you guys should really try to keep from going too far. You don't want to cross any lines..." Izuku tried to reason, only for Mineta to snap his head toward Izuku.

"I've only just begun, Midoriya! Don't doubt me!" Mineta's proud declaration only caused the others to shake their heads.

"Okay, seriously, Mineta? You need to learn when to quit."

Izuku smiled as he looked over his shoulder to see Miles Morales walking up to them, the transfer student giving Mineta disappointed look.

"Hey, Miles!" The others greeted aside from Mineta, the grape shifting his head to the side to avoid his gaze.

"What would you know?" Mineta grumbled indignantly.

"Well, I know in some countries, stuff like that would be considered sexual harassment," Miles pointed out, causing Mineta to flinch hard. "But setting laws and boundaries aside, don't you think you're takin' the wrong approach to all this?"

"What do you mean?" Kaminari asked curiously.

"Well, Mineta did say that he wanted to become a hero to be popular. Well, peekin' is definitely not gonna get him there," Miles explained, causing Mineta to slowly look back at him. "The ladies are cute, I get it. But you gotta treat 'em with respect and be a lot more chill. Try to work some charm instead of makin' the girls hate your guts."

"That's probably impossible for Mineta at this point," Kirishima half joked, though all present company didn't doubt the validity of the statement.

"Still, you make it sound way too easy, Miles. What do you expect guys like us to do?" Kaminari asked with a small bit of desperation. "We're not like Midoriya who apparently gets girls to come at him naked, even during tests!"

"E-Eh?!" Izuku blurted, his face lighting up as he remembered the fight with Camie.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that, bastard..." Mineta glared from behind purple cheeks.

"Dude, you guys are blowin' it way outta proportion! You're treatin' the girls like these untouchable objects!" Miles said, bringing attention back to him. "They're people, as hard as that might be for you to believe. They like guys just as much as we like girls, you know?"

"Oh, so are you saying that you could act all cool and chat up the girls like nothing?" Mineta huffed in doubt.

"Of course! Girls like confidence. Someone who plays it cool but knows when to _stop," _Miles smirked, moving to sit next to Izuku on the couch. "In fact, my uncle back home taught me a killer move for how to get sparks goin'!"

"Your uncle did? W-What is it?" Izuku asked, understandably curious. Kirishima and Kaminari were eyeing him with an equal amount of interest.

"It's simple. You just gotta walk up to a girl, and do the shoulder touch, like this, and be like..." Miles raised his arm, placing a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder. He tilted his head ever so slightly and gave Izuku what he would call his most suave smile. "Hey."

Izuku felt in a strangely awkward position while the others stared for a moment before bursting out into laughter, Miles quickly joining them.

"N-No way, dude! There's no way somethin' like that works!" Kirishima laughed, wiping a tear away.

"I'm tellin' you, in the words of my uncle, it's science!" Miles defended, though he couldn't help but share their amusement. "My uncle, he's real smooth with the ladies! I've met a couple of his girlfriends."

"Still, that's pretty hard for me to imagine working, too!" Kaminari dismissed, shaking his head.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it," Miles reasoned.

"Well, if you think it works, why don't you show us then?" Mineta challenged with an eager grin. "I think I hear some of the girls coming. Show us how it's done!"

"Wh-What? Right now?" Miles blinked, suddenly feeling a nervous sweat come on as he looked over his shoulder with Izuku to see Mina, Tooru, and Jirou heading down the hall toward them.

"Yeah, come on, Miles! How do you expect us to do that kinda thing with confidence if you won't?" Kaminari egged on, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"C-Come on, guys. That's not really fair," Izuku laughed sheepishly, hoping to calm them down.

"Yeah, give the guy a break. Trying to get him to perform under that kinda pressure is a bit far," Kirishima chuckled, trying to be reasonable.

"N-No, it's cool guys," Miles cleared his throat, hopping up from the couch. "I will not have it be said that I did _not _step up to the challenge."

"Yeah, go Miles!" Mineta and Kaminari cheered, ready to either be impressed or entertained.

"Whoa, seriously? talk about manly..." Kirishima muttered, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

Miles exhaled a nervous breath, straightening out his UA jacket before walking around the couch, the four watching him intently. He strode directly up to the three girls as they chatted, deciding on Mina as his target since, hey, she was cute and friendly. Jirou was cool but her reaction wasn't as likely to be quite as kind. Tooru was definitely friendly, but her being invisible made it difficult to know where to look exactly when addressing her.

_Alright, Miles. You can do this. Smooth.  
_  
"Oh, hey Miles!" Mina greeted first, giving the boy a gentle smile as he strode toward them.

With resolve, Miles forced his hand forward and, gently, touched Mina's shoulder. The girls all blinked and hesitated, the pink girl raising a brow in surprise. Trying to contain his building anxiety, Miles gave the best, least forced looking grin he could muster.

"_Hey_."

Mina stared at him, disbelief coloring her pink face. Much to his relief, Mina actually gave a cute smile as well as a giggle, her cheeks turning a faint magenta. "He-hehehe. Hey~!"

_Holy shi-It worked! _Miles internally screamed, unable to see as the other guys in the room dropped their jaws. _I did it!_

.

_... Now what?  
_  
"Well, Miles? We're waiting," Jirou asked, a knowing smile spreading across her lips. Mina shared the same look, and he could imagine Tooru was with the way she crossed her arms.

"Come on, come on! Anything else?" Tooru asked eagerly, likely excited to see where this was going.

"... N-Nothin'! Tha-that's all I had to say!" Miles laughed awkwardly, releasing Mina's shoulder as he started to back up. "O-Okay, I'll see you all later! Kay-bye!"

With that, Miles took off running, leaving the others to stare in shock and disappointment as he retreated down the hall.

"Smooth," Jirou chuckled, shaking her head.

"It was kinda cute, even if he's a big dork," Mina giggled.

"Too bad. I was hoping he was gonna drop a sweet line, too!" Tooru said, releasing a disappointed sigh.

"You tried your best, man. No one can ask more of you," Kirishima sighed, a single tear hanging at the edge of his eye.

"W-Well, he definitely made it farther than I would have..." Izuku sheepishly chuckled.

"I wanna make fun of him, but it seemed like it might have actually worked. I'm both annoyed and impressed, damn it..." Mineta bit his thumb in annoyance.

"Yeah, but we still gotta rag him for giving up right after," Kaminari chuckled.

And so the pervert duo did the next day, making the up and coming Spider-Man hang his head in shame for the rest of the week.

* * *

**Note: So yeah, that was another snippet by Mugiwara N0 Luffy, the famous writer for the Persona 5/My Hero Academia fic Thieves Can Be Heroes. I greatly appreciate that he wrote this, and I highly recommend you guys read both Amazing Fantasy and his fic for some MHA goodness!**


	5. Superior Spider-Deku

**Superior Spider-Deku**

* * *

_"...And in recent news, the Vigilante that claims to be Otto Octavius has once again struck by brutally beating the Villain group known as the Resevoir Dogs. Sources say that the injuries these individuals have sustained will possibly cripple them for life. More on that..."_

Izuku tried hard not to flinch as his teacher threw a wrench right through the television set. "Y-You didn't need to do that..."

"Hey! I was watchin' that!" The man in the white and black costume who's mask completely covered his face shouted. Suddenly his voice seemed to change, becoming deeper and more jokey. "Ah, that's okay! It wasn't even that good!"

"FOOLS! I have told them time and time again that I _am _Otto Octavius!" The tall muscular man in the red and black Spider-Man costume shouted while shaking his fist. "I even proved my identity through the display of my abilities! I have given technology beyond their wildest dreams! Is that not enough for them!"

"Y-You have to understand Oct..." Izuku could tell that the man was glaring at him from behind his mask and corrected himself. "Doctor Octavius, it's a bit hard to believe. I-I mean Otto Octavius is..."

The man who was once a Supervillain of fiction sighed. "Yes, yes I know that." He then picked up a comic from his work bench and held it up, displaying it to Izuku. It was the first issue of the _Superior Spider-Man _comic. "Juvenile filth... I can't believe that people consumed this drivel, and the writing! By god! How DARE they mangle my intellect by portraying me as a crackling madman who spews such ridiculous catchphrases!"

"Gah..." Izuku turned to the two people sitting next to the masked man, and older teenager or someone possibly in their twenties with patches of exposed skin and black hair. The other was a teenage girl his age with messy blond hair tied in two buns wearing a schoolgirl outfit. She hummed a cheerful tune and kicking her feet, and had a smile that Izuku thought was far too eerie. "Do you mind keeping your monologues to a bare minimum? I'm getting a headache already."

"You best watch your tongue Dabi." Otto growled out before motioning to Izuku. "Come. You need to learn how to manage the hardware and software of your web-shooters."

Izuku gulped before approaching the man. "Doctor..." Izuku looked to the broken television. "Did you... really hurt those Villains that badly?"

Otto paused only for a second before replying. "Yes. I noticed that in this world that humans have much thicker skin and tolerance to pain. I decided to test how much strength I could apply to criminals on those reprobates."

"You shouldn't have donee that!" Izuku shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "Y-You're trying to be a Hero, aren't you!? Heroes aren't supposed to hurt people like that! You just make people scared!"

For a second Izuku thought Otto was going to hit him. Instead the man just gave a small sigh. "Why must I remind you about this time and time again Izuku Midoriya? I'm not trying to be just any "Hero" like Parker and his ilk. I'm trying to be a _superior _Hero." He paused before continuing. "Though yes, I will be sure to pull my punches a bit more from now on. This was a test and nothing more. I will not do more than necessary unless I am provoked."

Izuku gave a sigh of relief. Well, at least that was one battle won.

"Party pooper!" The girl shouted, sticking her tongue at Izuku. "Otto-sama is at his best when he is like that!" Her smile grew ever more and her thighs rubbed together. "That display of power, all the blood and broken bones that match so well with his suit! Oooh...! He looks just so cool!"

"Jesus Christ you're a freak." The guy, Dabi, muttered out but didn't particularly sound horrified.

"You're tellin' me." The masked man said before interjecting with the other voice, "I like her!"

Izuku paused for a moment before looking back at Otto. "A-and who are they?"

"Employees of mine. They will be acting as part of my private security force and assisting me in helping track down that fool Beck." Otto then looked at Izuku. "They will also be your teammates once I leave this world."

"H-Huh?"

"Yes. I have told you that I wouldn't be training you just to be any Spider-Man. But a _superior _Spider-Man and Hero this world has never seen before... at least not until me." Otto motioned to the three. "Your world doesn't see the potential in creating a system similar to the Thunderbolts. A path that is far more profitable and complimentary to their... skills than just random acts of villainy."

Izuku could not help but be amazed. Otto did not stand idly by when he arrived on this Earth. He had proceeded to transform an abandoned amusement park into a high-tech laboratory and base with spare parts from a local junkyard. He even managed to sell amazing inventions through third parties to make money.

Now he was hiring people that would normally be Villains to be his team of Heroes?

A team that he planned to just _give _to Izuku?

"B-But I can't..." Izuku began only for Otto to interrupt him.

"Currently? Absolutely not. But given time under my tutelage you will." Otto then motioned Izuku to look at the workbench. "Now stay focused. The composition to this particular brand of webbing is..."

"By the way! Your name is Izuku, right?" Izuku looked over his shoulder to see the girl smiling at him. "You're kinda a square... but you're pretty cute!"

"S-She called me cute!" Izuku whispered to himself with a blush on his face. He never talked to a girl before, and he certainly wasn't called cute by one before either!

"Toga." Otto spoke harshly. "Keep your impulses under control. If you approach him in your usual matter, I guarantee you will never be able to indulge yourself again."

The girl, Toga, simply giggled happily with a massive blush on her face. "Right, Otto-sama!"

Izuku gulped as he focused back on Otto's lessons.

The man was scary and certainly nothing like the Heroes he admired. Izuku knew this man had done terrible things in the past, things that couldn't be forgiven.

Yet, he also needed a teacher.

And Izuku knew that despite all his actions, Otto Octavius was honestly trying to become a Hero after years of being a Villain. 

But the question was... could Izuku make sure he kept Otto on that path?

* * *

**Note: This idea spun out of an idea I had where an entirely different version of Spider-Man shows up to mentor Izuku, and unfortunately for him it's the Spider-Man who is being a superhero by using the tactics of a supervillain. Also he's an egotistical asshole.**

**Poor Izuku.**

**Be sure to read Amazing Fantasy when you get the chance.**


	6. Spectacular Spider Team-Up

**Spectacular Spider Team-Up**

* * *

This had to be the weirdest past few days of Mayday Parker's life, and she dressed up in spandex while swinging off rooftops.

What should have been a simple battle against Spyral, a crackpot who claimed to be from an alternate dimension, had turned into a roadtrip to a world that was supposed to be a future where everyone had superpowers.

Oh, and her father was also fictional in this world.

Said father being Peter Parker, the amazing Spider-Man.

Mayday could not help but glance at the Spider-Man to her right that was dodging one Spyral's blasts with her. He wore the mask she had inherited as well as the top portion of the costume, but he wore sweatpants and his body was... a different shape from what anyone would expect Spider-Man would be.

"Y'know, I _really _don't get why you call yourself Spiral with a 'y' in there!" This alternate version of her father shouted while doing a backflip. "What's wrong with the letter 'i'? Were you inspired by a supervillain with a vowel gimmick as a kid?"

Mayday smirked and decided to join in. "No! He's just trying to be hip with us kids! It's sort of like how some tryhards call things 'X-TREME' instead of saying extreme like a normal person!"

"BE SILENT YOU WOR-!" Spyral was silenced by a spray of webbing that hit his mouth, courtesy of the young boy dressed in the cheap Spider-Man costume with the exercise shorts and hoodie.

This was Izuku Midoriya, the kid who was shaping up to be this world's Spider-Man.

When Mayday had arrived to this weird alternate future, it didn't take long for her to be thrust into trouble by a gang of Green Goblin wannabees. She was making short work of them but was then assisted by a Spider-Man.

It was embarrassing, but after they took care of the Green Goblins she did kind of try to start a fight with him. She was just a bit angry and confused by the recent turn of events, and seeing some dude dressed up in her dad's old duds had set something off fierce.

He just kept dodging her attacks like a pro and managed to restrain her. After some shouting, most of it from her, things calmed down and they talked things over like two sane people.

He was indeed Peter Parker, but not the one who was her father. He was forty-seven and his Mayday was twelve. Norman Osborn never came back to life, Uncle Ben had existed but still died during a battle against a dying Doctor Octopus, and he never lost his leg.

There were also some really depressing details like the fact that he was divorced with his version of Mary-Jane Watson. Mayday just didn't get it. Her Mom and Dad were inseparable, and her mom would have never divorced Dad if he kept up being Spider-Man.

Peter seemed a bit depressed yet happy at what she told him, waving it off as 'Multiversal stuff'.

When she took off her mask, a lot of hugging was involved. Despite how weird the entire situation was, Mayday hugged back tightly.

Even if it was a different version, this was still her father.

He introduced her to Izuku Midoriya, his 'student' who he was teaching to become Spider-Man.

Mayday still remembered how much he blushed and stammered when he said hi. It was pretty cute.

It was even cuter when Izuku brought her to his home to stay for a couple of days. He could barely make coherent sentences and was shaking while explaining a semi-truthful story to his mother.

Mayday landed on the ground and then jumped forward, rearing her left fist back while Izuku ran forward and did the same with his right. Their fists met Spyral's face, sending the Supervillain flying back with seriously black eyes and broken teeth through his green portal.

"W-We did it!" Izuku cheered while throwing his fist in the air. "That was great, Mayday-san!" He turned to her, his green eyes sparkling in delight.

Mayday smiled a bit under her mask. "Yup! I say that was a job well done!" She slugged him playfully on the arm. "And look at you! You really improved on your accuracy with those clunky webs Izuku!"

Izuku looked away. "W-Well, only because you helped to teach me Mayday-san..."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Peter shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Mayday chuckled at that while Izuku stammered out apologies.

This kind kid really wanted to be a Hero. While she had only spent a few days here, she could see that he was a brave and earnest kid. Sure he took crap from bullies, but he was unwilling to stand aside while injustice happened before him. His dream of becoming a Hero like that guy All Might was so full of earnest confidence that even Mayday felt moved.

With all that and how much he was giving his all to learning from Peter... Mayday believed that he would become Spider-Man.

"Uh, hey Mayday?" Peter's voice took Mayday out of her thoughts. He saw her pointing to the portal. "Not to kill the sweet moment, but your ticket home is slowly closing."

Mayday took a look back to the portal and saw that it was indeed shrinking. "Guess it's time for me to go."

Mayday ran over to her father and hugged him tightly. "Take care of yourself, okay?" She looked up to him. "And try to be the greatest dad in the world once you get back home."

Peter nodded, his expression hidden by his mask. "Bet my Mayday is going to grow up to be just as beautiful as you."

"Please." Mayday joked as she let go and began walking to Izuku. "There's only one person with a body and look like this, and that's me!"

"Hopefully she'll be a bit humbler too!" Peter cried back but Mayday ignored him. She looked down at Izuku who took off his mask. His eyes were watering as he stared at her.

"I'm going to miss you Mayday-san!"

Mayday smiled. "Me too Izuku." She ruffled his hair. "You're going to become a great Spider-Man. Just keep at it. You'll do the mask proud."

A thought crossed her mind, a deliciously hilarious one that she decided to act on. Ah, what the hell? She might as well give him something to remember her by for years later. It also helped that he was kinda cute, albeit a bit young.

She rolled up her mask and gave Izuku a quick peck on the lips. He stiffened as hard as a board, his eyes wide and his face turning beet red. He stammered out, "I-I-I-I...!"

"Be seein' you guys!" Mayday laughed as she ran to the portal. "And with the craziness we Spiders get ourselves into, count on it!"

With that, Mayday Parker leapt into the portal and in a flash of green, they were both gone.

Peter stared at the area where his teenage daughter had once been before turning to Izuku, who was now shaking and touching his lips. The kid was so red that steam was practically coming out of his ears.

Peter sighed, walked over to Izuku, and placed his hand on the kid's shoulder. "I'm going to cut you some slack since that was just an alternate version of my daughter." Peter then glanced at Izuku. "But don't get any ideas if or when you meet my Mayday." Peter grinned.

It was at this point that Izuku fainted, but not before crying out, "I KISSED A GIRL!" 

Peter caught the boy and rolled his eyes. "Teenagers..."

* * *

**Note: This was made as a Valentine's Day special and because I loved the MC2 Spider-Girl comics. Plus I thought it would be hilarious for Izuku to gain a crush on Peter's daughter.**

**Be sure to read Amazing Fantasy when you get the chance.**


	7. Spider-Verse Shenanigans

Melissa Shield expected many things when she became a Hero.

She expected life-or-death situations against Villains or national disasters, the smiles on people's faces as she saved them, and the occasional commercial she had to star in.

All this and more, considering she had to work even harder than others on account of being Quirkless just a few months before and continuing her reasearch in Support items.

She didn't expect to be whisked away by a talking pig dressed in a costume claiming that, as someone who has spider-powers, she was on the menu for multiverse-hopping vampires.

That's right, the Multiverse actually existed and vampires traveled it to eat people like her.

Also, she was now amongst an army of Spider-Folk who were about to fight against the vampires and end the threat once and for all.

_"I haven't even gotten my license yet…" _

She wanted to be a Hero sure, but a proper one!

She didn't expect to be recruited in an army to fight a group of Villains!

That wasn't the worst of it though.

"OHMYGOSH! This is so cool!" The daughter of one of the Spider… People, Anna-May Parker, said while hopping from foot to foot, holding in a squeal of joy. "I never thought that you were actually real in a universe! This is such a shock to me! Me and daddy watched the movie you were in five times!"

"T-That's nice…" Oh yeah, Melissa learned that she was fictional in most other worlds. And that bit of information came from the Spiders that actually bothered to read or watch the series she was in. She would have an existential crisis, but all the new stuff pretty much numbed this particular reveal.

It bummed her slightly that she was basically an original character that showed up for a grand total of one movie, one tie-in episode, and an side-chapter of a manga. But the more she thought about it Izuku Midoriya did fit the bill of 'main character' for a Shonen manga.

"I saw it three times!" Anya Corazon said with a smirk. "Love the anime. Favorite character has to be Bakugou."

"What!? No way! He's mean!" Anna stuck out her tongue.

"He's funny!"

"Izuku's totally better!" Anna got stars in her eyes as she said, "Ooh! You've got to tell me what he's like! I know you've met him and I watched you meeting him, but what did you think about him!? Is he as cool as he is in the anime!? How green are his eyes?! How are…?"

"Um… I've got to go!" Melissa shouted as she did her best not to run away. She passed by other Spider-Men, women, kids, and even a Tsum-Tsum while her mind raced. _"Ooh… what am I going to do!? This is all crazy! Too crazy!"_ Melissa went to a table that was serving coffee and a Spider-Man behind it dealing out Hostess Fruit Pies. _"I just wanted to fight Villains and become a Hero like Uncle Might! I didn't want to be thrust a couple universes over to go up against vampires!"_

Maybe Deku would've been able to handle this. Not her. Hell, maybe he had gone through something like this already!

"Freakin' out huh?"

Melissa turned her head to see a Spider-Man without his mask drinking his coffee, who happened to resemble Peter Parker as most of the people here did. He had a noticeable five-o-clock shadow and was graying on the sides.

Oh, and he was fatter than most.

No use lying about it." Yeah…" Melissa almost deflated as she picked up her coffee. "I haven't been doing for this long. Heck, I'm still training back in my world! I was working on my Spider-Mobile to make it fuel-efficient when Spider-Ham picked me up. I-I don't think I belong here…"

"A lot of guys like you are thinkin' the same thing." The older Peter acknowledged with a nod. "I certainly didn't expect for my life to go this way when I got bit, but what can you do? Let these vampire jerks try and kill more of us, and those who happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

No, she couldn't let something like that happen. _"If something happened to Aleksei or Max, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

And knowing Uncle Might, if he were in her shoes he would jump into this fight in a heartbeat and a smile on his face.

_"I became a Hero because of Uncle Might, didn't I?" _Melissa's free hand clenched into a fist. _"It doesn't matter where I am. A Hero is a Hero, no matter the situation or the stakes!"_

"Besides, we wouldn't be Spider-Guys if we just looked the other way." Peter sighed. "Just wished it happened at a better time. There was this documentary about seahorses I was watching…"

"Thank you." Melissa interrupted, causing Peter to blink. "I think… I think I'll be alright."

"Oh, uh… great." Peter raised his cup. "Be seein' ya, kid." He turned to the Spider-Man behind the table and shouted, "Hit me with an apple one, man!"

Melissa walked away from the table, coffee in hand and purpose in her strength.

No matter what the future held in store for her, she would face it as Spider-Woman.

She would face it as a Hero.

**XxxXXxxX**

**Note: Just something I thought up, since I had stated in my interlude that Melissa was Spider-Woman for a year which would put her as starting around the time of Spider-Geddon. Things just kind of went from there.**

**The main story also recently updated, so feel free to check that out.**

**Please make sure to leave a review and check out the main story's TV Tropes page.**


	8. ItJF: Thieves Can Be Heroes!

"I'm telling you, Mementos feels _weird_." Morgana said as Makoto drove through the paths of the mysterious subways of the human subconscious. "There's a taste in the air…"

"Mind explaining that a bit more?" Ryuji asked, reclining in his seat. "The last time I checked, the air doesn't 'taste' like anything! It's air!"

"Yeah, maybe for you!" Morgana shot back in a huff. "But unlike someone who's lacking in the brains department…"

"Watch it, cat!"

"I'm not a cat!" After the outburst, the cat-bus continued. "Anyways, I've been here for a while! There's something seriously different about the place!"

"In what way? Is it a Shadow?" Izuku asked from his seat. The members of the Phantom Thieves had decided to go further into Mementos to train and let off steam after defeating Madarame's Shadow. Yusuke needed more practice with his own Persona and they needed to find new ways to incorporate its abilities into their strategies.

Morgana hesitated for a second. "Well… I can't say for certain…"

"You don't know, do you?" Ann asked the cat, who let out a soft whine.

"Lady Ann…"

"I don't know about you guys, but it does feel a bit creepier than usual…" Makoto turned to the left of a splitting track.

"Indeed. The aura of Mementos has its voice, and today it's distorted." Yusuke leaned forward from the backseat. "Look at the walls."

Izuku focused his gaze on the walls. The same black, purple, and red coloring was pulsating into the pseudo-concrete… _"Wait, no that's not all!" _Every now and then, there were cracks that let out beams of multi-colored light. It faded in and out, and every now and then tiny black dots came out.

"Man, what's up with that?" Ryuji pointed at a wall to the right. "Where are the dots comin' from? Is there some sort of bubble machine behind them?"

"I swear I've seen those in a piece of art somewhere…" Yusuke muttered while tapping his paintbrush to his miniature canvas. "Pop art perhaps?"

"Could it be a sign of an enemy?" A powerful Shadow that resided in Mementos' depths? "No. Morgana would've been able to sense it… at least I hope."

It was possible this was something else entirely.

Suddenly, the bus stopped and everyone lurched forward. "Morgana, what the hell!?" Ryuji demanded as he got up, his face red from it slamming on Izuku's headrest.

"Shh!" Morgana opened his doors. "I hear something!"

"A Shadow? Then drive into it man!"

"No, not a Shadow! Something else!"

Izuku focused on the sounds around him. _"Okay, the dripping of water or the closest thing to the floor, our breathing and…"_ Yes, it was distant but he could hear it too! "I-I hear people talking!"

"People? Down here?" Ann's covered her mouth before whispering, "But that's impossible. I thought only we could come here."

"Well, we need to find out what that is somehow." Makoto looked to Izuku. "What do you want to do, Midori?"

They needed to find out what that was, and while it would be sensible to also go around the other way there was the possibility whatever was ahead might just decide to explore and find them. "I say we keep going, but quietly."

They got out of the bus and Morgana returned to his regular form. They walked along the tracks towards the origin of the echoes, and the voices became clearer.

"...place like a maze. I don't like it."

"...Complain? You can fly through… in a minute…!"

"ZEHEHAHAHA! The so called 'perfect'... aftraid of the subways!"

**_"...need to make a claim to this place…"_**

"...the fuck do I have to be here for this bullshit!?"

Izuku gulped as they reached a platform with stairs leading down, the arguing coming from the bottom. _"Yup, those are definetly people talking."_ Izuku held his index finger to his mouth and moved to the left side of the doorway with Ryuji and Yusuke while Makoto, Ann, and Morgana went to the right.

With the angle they were looking at, they couldn't see the speakers' full bodies. They simply saw legs, feet, and one case a belly. One pair looked vaguely insect-like with green and black plating and shoes that looked more like plates melded to flesh. Another pair had curled gold shoes that matched the yellow pants, who's green heart-shaped guards clashed with. Another person had stubby legs which revealed a very large brown belly.

Finally, a person was at the bottom of the stairs and had on a much more sensible pair of leather pants and black shoes.

"Fine." A cultured and arrogant voice came from below. "If this area is so important then you can manage it."

The one who was behind the door shifted. **_"I am only taking it because you all seem too stupid to realize its value."_**

"ZEHEHAHAHA!" The one with the belly laughed, his girth jiggling from the act. "You've got some serious balls, Mysterio!"

"Watch yourself, whelp." Another voice came, this one deeper. "We may be allies for now, but it will not last. The moment our goals do not align and he's not hanging overhead…"

**_"The Heroes could hide anywhere in here, and if some of them escape from our little surprise party they will come straight here."_**

_"Are these Villains?!"_ Izuku asked himself, sweat dribbling from his brow. _"Villains found a way into the Metaverse!?"_ This was bad! Really bad! If Villains found a way into this world, then they can use the rules to their advantage! "_They can cause mental breakdowns to commit their crimes! On the Heroes who chase them!" _He looked to his teammates to see their equally worried expressions.

**_"Anyways, I would like to remind you that he trusts me over any of you. After all, who could trust Cell or Dio Brando to…"_**

"Cell?" Ryuji covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"You idiot!" Ann hissed out, and the feet turned around.

"It seems we've got some eavesdroppers." The cultured voice said aloud as if he were talking about the weather.

**_"Prowler, kill 'em." _**

"RUN!" Izuku shouted, turning around and beginning to sprint with the others following him.

"Run!? Come on man, we can take them!" Ryuji reached for his mask but Makoto slapped his hand down.

"We won't have to if we can lose them! Otherwise we're going to have to deal with four other pissed off Villain!"

"Villains!? Come on man, they called each other Cell and Di-OOOH!"

Ryuji let out a scream as a cord wrapped around his midsection and pulled him back. The Phantom Thieves turned to see a purple and green suited female figure pulling the cord, glaring at them and her right hand open on the side. The fingers glowed green, extending and sharpening as she grabbed Ryuji by his collar and bringing his back to her. She kept him in place with a chokehold.

No time to think. "PERSONA!" They shouted, ripping off their masks and summoning the manifestations of their rebellious spirit. "Damn it! We can't attack without hitting Ryuji!"

Izuku's eyes could swear that the Villain's eyes lingered on him for a second before they hardened. "You shouldn't have come here, kids." The Villain, Prowler, said in a distorted voice before bringing her hand down.

"RYUJI!"

"Hey, none of that!" A new voice declared before something whizzed by Izuku's right ear. In a second, a grayish thing that looked vaguely like webbing wrapped itself around Prowler's hand. "Also, no touchin' the cosplayers! You know the rules Prowly!"

"You!?" Prowler shouted, her grip loosening enough for Ryuji to push off her and use his Quirk to burst away.

"Duck!"

The Phantom Thieves complied, during their heads while their Personas moved to the sides.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

_"Wait, what!?"_

Izuku looked up to see a beam of white energy pass overhead and slam into Prowler, blasting her back into the shadows of the stairs.

A Villain, one who the others were confident could handle them alone, blown away in an instant.

Izuku turned around and saw something he had a hard time believing.

The ones who rescued them were Heroes that shouldn't, couldn't, exist.

Goku, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yusuke Urameshi, freakin' _Naruto_!

The most surprising Hero among them was the old comic superhero Spider-Man, but he looked… different.

For one thing, his body was… a different shape. Not as muscular as Izuku remembered.

Oh, and he was wearing sweatpants.

Next to him was someone his age dressed in a cheap Spider-Man costume, but with a pair of exercise shorts and a hoodie over it. The green eyes from behind the cut eyeholes stared at Izuku with wide horror.

"Hiya!" Goku broke the silence, waving at them. "Cool costumes!"

"What is it with kids and leather when it comes to their costumes?" Spider-Man pointed at Makoto. "Also, those spikes can mess someone up if you bump into them."

"Wha… how…!?" Ann began, gaping and pointing at the gathered Heroes.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ryuji shouted. "GOKU'S REAL!?"

"Unfortunately…" Ichigo muttered while Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright kids, there's a lot to go over and not a lot of it is going to make sense, but that's kinda standard with these multi-dimensional crisis'." Spider-Man then pointed to Izuku. "You're Izuku Midoriya, right?"

"H-Huh!?" How could Spider-Man know his name!? "Y-Yes?"

"Alright, this is weird for everyone here. But for you, personally?" Spider-Man patted the kid next to him on the shoulder, who reached for his mask.

The boy took it off and Izuku gazed at his own face.

"It's going to get a hell of a lot weirder."

Izuku stared at himself, who nervously smiled and waved.

"Two Midori's…?" Makoto mumbled out, her eyes widening.

"Dude…" Ryuji's jaw dropped while Ann's eye twitched.

"I must paint you together when we get the chance." Yusuke added to the conversation helpfully, making a faux-frame with his index fingers and thumbs.

"Uh, Hero?" Morgana nudged him. "You okay?"

It was at this moment that Izuku fainted.

The world of blissful unconsciousness made more sense.

**XxxXXxxX**

**Note: This is just a fun thing I wrote up after talking with MugiwaraN0Luffy, the author of the MHA/Persona 5 crossover Thieves Can Be Heroes, about how the Phantom Thieves would reach to a schlubby Peter Parker. Things just kinda went from there after I wrote those Jump Force snippets.**

**Thankfully, he loved this snippet.**

**Make sure you read Thieves Can Be Heroes as soon as possible. It's a great fic that you'll love.**

**Be sure to leave a review and check out the TV Tropes page of the main fic.**


	9. 4th of July on Earth 201865

Izuku Midoriya had to admit that his time in New York was educational.

U.A had closed down for a week due to the need for repairs after the latest Villain attack, he told Melissa that he was at a loss about what to do. She had instantly invited him and the classmates she had met at I-Island to New York for a few days. She was planning on hosting a small party in her newly repaired penthouse and there was plenty of room so they wouldn't have to pay for hotel rooms.

_"Wish the flight could have been better, though." _He had to sit next to Mineta who was watching hentai on his phone and a... big-boned guy who took up most of his seat and a quarter of Izuku's. In front of him was Kirishima who was snoring and behind him was a toddler who cried while kicking the back of his seat and didn't stop until the last twenty minutes of the flight.

And the flight was _seven hours long. _

They had managed to make it out of the airport alive and take a train to New York before having to navigate though New York's subway stations. They went downtown when they should have gone uptown and ran into the N train instead of the Q train. Eventually they had to admit defeat and call Melissa for help.

_"And then she had to become a Hero for us." _Izuku took a look around the penthouse. All the equipment for the lab has been put away and a table had been set up with a cloth over it and a bunch of burnt burgers and steak laid at the center. Jirou and Yaoyorozu were sifting through them with a fork to find some morsels that were barely edible. Mineta, Uraraka, Liz Allen, Randy Robertson, and Kaminari were munching on popcorn in the living room while watching old movies like _Captain America _while the security guard Aleksei snored on the couch.

Kirishima was talking with Harry Osborn about his Fender Telecaster guitar while Iida listened intently. Meanwhile outside, Bakugou was arguing with Asuga Shinji as the two worked the grill while Martin Li, the former 'grillmaster', sulked in a chair nearby.

Melissa was away at the moment grabbing a shaved ice treat for everyone called 'piragua' from a street vendor. Apparently, it was similar to kakigori and Melissa always got one whenever the vendor passed by. _"There's so many different kinds of food here... but did I really expect them to serve just burgers and soda here?"_

That was another thing a couple of his classmates, and even Izuku to a certain extent, had to adjust to when finally arriving in New York. For years, anime and other forms of media in Japan liked to depict all Americans as being either buff, bodacious, or fat but all of of them blond haired and blue eyed. Instead of that, Izuku and his friends got to see America was a bit more varied than that. The city was full of people with different skin tones, the foods on the street ranging from dim sum to hot dogs, and a whole sea of languages were spoken openly in the street.

Kaminari and Mineta even got into a discussion about how anime was just a bunch of bullshit when it came to foreign countries, but the surprise of the different kinds of ladies available made it worth it.

"Hey, how's it going, mumbles?"

Izuku broke from his thoughts to see the familiar form of Mary Jane Watson, her long red hair swaying as she walked up to him. He had to divert his gaze a bit when he took in her sleeveless black top and the cream pants that only accentuated her beauty.

"O-Oh..." Izuku looked away and said, "I-I'm fine. Just soaking it all in, waiting for Melissa."

His numerous discussions with Melissa did wonders to improve his English. Besides Yaoyorozu and Bakugou, he was now the best English-speaking person in their class.

"Yeah, but you could be soaking it up in with the rest of them, you know." Mary Jane motioned to the rest of the partygoers. "We're all having a great time and it would be kinda a bummer if you didn't join in."

"S-Sorry if I'm spoiling the mood."

"Hey, hey it's fine." She gave him a small smile. "Not used to parties, huh? Don't worry, I sometimes meet people like that."

_"Damn it. It really is obvious." _Izuku never was able to get the hang of conversing in parties with people other than the ones he knew. He ended up just remaining silent of just privately talking with one of his friends. _"I hope I didn't insult them."_

"Still, I figured you would've been with your little girlfriend instead of standing here all by your lonesome." Mary Jane pointed to Uraraka who was entranced by the young Americans driving fast from the Mind Flayer on the screen.

"G-Girlfriend?" Izuku shook his head furiously, "N-No! Me and Uraraka-san aren't dating or anything! We're just really good friends is all!"

"Oh? So I guess those rumors about you being Melissa's long-distance boyfriend are true then. A little young... but not by much, and I've gotta say you do have some pretty sweet muscles."

Izuku's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. They really thought that over here?

Mary Jane then broke out into a small fit of giggles. "I'm kidding! God, you really are easy just like she said!" She gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Whoever you chose I can already tell you'll make a great catch... but you better stick to one." She threw an angry glare at Harry Osborn. "Unlike _some _people here!"

He gave them a wave. Mary Jane responded by flipping him the bird.

"Guys! I'm back!" Mary Jane and Izuku turned to see Melissa crouching on the balcony railing, the Leopordon System shifting her costume to her casual clothes while she carries a milk carton full of the shaved ice drinks. "Sorry it took so long, but I rushed up as soon as he was done!"

"It's about fucking time!" Bakugou shouted as he took his strawberry-flavored one. "It's hot as balls!"

"Melissa!" Martin whined as she gave him his grape-flavored treat. "Tell them that they are wrong about barbecuing! The black bits make the whole thing taste better, you know! I know 'cause I'm the one who made em!"

"Sorry, but it seems that only you are able to handle the awesome taste of your cooking." Shiki began to suck up the cream flavoring from the bottom of her piragua with a straw.

One by one, Melissa passed around the treats to the various party-goers before, at last, she handed Izuku his coconut-flavored piragua. "Again, sorry it took so long, Deku. It's just that it's pretty crazy down there. Everyone's partying or heading to get a look at the bridges."

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad you were able to get these, Melissa-san." Izuku sook a sip of the syrup. It was incredibly sweet but he could taste the coconut, and the ice helped to make it a chilly and refreshing experience. "I know I am."

Melissa giggled. "I bet. You guys looked so beat when I found you... thankfully, Sonny's coffee helped you all out."

"Could have done without the Villain though."

"Ah, the Bodega Bandit?" Melissa waved her hand. "Don't worry about him. He's harmless and all he takes is corn dogs."

_"Wait... so she's caught him before? How? Why?" _Did the police just let him go with a warning? It... kind of made sense. He didn't have any weapons on him and from the way he was dressed as well as the smell, Izuku could guess that he was homeless and looking for food and a place to sleep for a couple of nights.

But even if the Bodega Bandit wasn't a serious Villain, the way Melissa handled him with ease was a sight to behold. He had burst in, declaring his entrance with his pug on his right shoulder demanding all the corn dogs that Sonny had. The bodega man groaned and before Izuku or the others could think of doing anything Melissa began to web him up. He whined about his 'greatest nemesis' foiling him again and Melissa kindly reminded him that FEAST could give him shelter, food, and job training.

Everyone marveled as she professionally handed the Bodega Bandit over a Pro-Hero on duty, Black Terror, before returning to them with a smile on her face.

He knew that he was just as experienced as her and even had a Hero license, but Melissa was able to handle the entire situation with little trouble and the grace of a true Pro. It reminded him so much with how she acted during the I-Island incident, helping to coordinate their efforts to release the guests from Wolfram and his cronies. Of how she easily joined him and All Might in quickly defeating the mercenary before he could even reach his goal.

But a lot had changed since then.

"Are you okay, Melissa-san?" Izuku asked the American, who stopped eating her shaved ice. "I mean, with what happened to your technician..." He noticed that Melissa's eyes drifted to the ground and her lips pursed. "I-If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, it's fine..." Melissa sighed. "Honestly... I'm still trying to deal with it. I was careless, Izuku. Stupid and careless, concerned only about my own stuff and someone paid for my incompetence... I-I think he hates me for it, and I don't blame him for that." She smiled at him, her eyes closed and tears forming at the corners. "But I gotta keep going, you know? I have to try and make up for it, become a better Hero and keep trying to help people..."

"Y-You did make a mistake..." Izuku couldn't lie about that. She probably would have hated him if he did try to tell her it wasn't her fault. "But... what matters is that you know what you did and you're trying to help him. To make up for it."

She looked away. "But I don't think it's enough, Izuku. I don't think it will ever be enough..."

Suddenly, the sound of popping and flashes of light came through the windows. Everyone rushed to the balcony and began to marvel at the large fireworks, the explosions forming bigger flashes of light, color, and shape.

It was magical, and Melissa's penthouse provided some of the best seats in the house.

Izuku saw Melissa smiling and felt grateful for that.

Melissa was going through so much, juggling responsibilities and shouldering the guilt of her mistakes.

But for now, for this moment, she was amongst friends and basking in the splendor of this day that helped shape her nation.

Let tomorrow come with its anxieties and responsibilities.

Tonight, the Heroes would celebrate.


	10. Broken Dreams Repaired by mastergamer14

**Broken Dreams Repaired by ****mastergamer14 **

It was a clear, sunny day in Tokyo's Kiyashi Ward. One of the ward's most popular features was it shopping mall "Wookies". It was in this mall that we find the students of UA high school's Class 1-A. The students were doing a little shopping for their Summer Training Camp coming up; everyone, minus Bakugo, thought it would be a good bonding experience for the teens. Currently, Izuku Midoriya finds himself wandering by himself as he browsed the shops, mentaling listing all the things he'll need for the camp.

"Ok, so, I'll need some bug spray so I don't get any bug bites. Although, I wonder if having spider powers wards off bugs. I also might need a sleeping bag and tent; we may be going to a cabin, but there is a chance that we may spend the night outside."

As Izuku continued to think, he passed by an electronics store. Displayed at the front window was a wider screen tv which was currently showing the news.

"In other news, the citizens of Hosu City are still reeling from the villain attack a few nights ago. The damages done by the monsters known as Nomu are still being fixed and searches for missing people are still ongoing."

Izuku stopped in his tracks as he heard the news; the League of Villains unleashed more of those artificial monsters into the city, people were injured or killed, property damage was through the roof, and what's more, the League also sprung the Hero Killer Stain from prison and let him loose on the city too. If it wasn't for the actions of Izuku, Todoroki, Iida, and Iida's older brother Ingenium, Stain would've claimed the life of another hero. The Hero Killer was arrested once again and the Nomu were taken care of by the other heroes, but the damage done by the monsters will still be felt for who knows how long.

Peter was upset, of course. The fact that the group Mysterio was a part of would orchestrate such a tragedy was infuriating, but not surprising; when it came to proving himself the superior man, there was no line Quinten Beck wouldn't cross to come out on top. Peter then warned Izuku that the horrors committed by the man will only increase from this point on, unless he was stopped soon.

Izuku shook his head; as serious a threat Mysterio was, thinking about it right now would do him no good, he was supposed to be enjoying a day of hanging out with his classmates. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Izuku checked the internet.

"Parker-san was pretty upset when I last talked to him, maybe I'll get him something to cheer him up."

Izuku then checked for vintage comic bookstores. Despite how awkward it was, Peter enjoyed reading old Marvel comics. Of course, he didn't read the main canon, as he felt like it would be intruding on his friends' personal life. He found himself drawn to the Noir series.

In current times, while popular, some comics from pre-quirk era were not encouraged as they were all about vigilantes taking the law into their own hands without any official supervision, something that was frowned upon in this hero society. That made finding shops that sold them a bit hard. Looking through his phone, Izuku found a store.

"Found one, but it's not in the mall." He noticed.

After some thinking, Izuku decided to text the others that he was going to leave the mall for a bit to buy something for a friend of his. Putting away his phone, Izuku made his way towards the entrance.

* * *

"C'mon, just tell me what we're doing here."

"Hold your horses, you'll find out soon."

Clash could only sigh as Shocker once again refused to give her a straight answer. The two villains were currently in civilian clothes with their weaponized gauntlets in the backpacks they were carrying. The older bald man was leading the young redhead into an abandoned factory after telling her that she had an important job to do. Walking through the large, empty space, Clash couldn't help but notice a school bus was parked in a hole in the dilapidated building's wall; the fact that the bus didn't look old at all set off warning bells in her head. Before she could comment, Shocker spoke.

"Still been having trouble sleeping?"

The question threw Clash's mind in a loop.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, her tone filled with false ignorance.

"C'mon, I'm not an idiot and neither are the others. We've heard you wake up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating. One night you even screamed. Must've been one hell of a nightmare."

Nightmare, that was an understatement. Clash hasn't had a good night's sleep for a while, not since…

She shook her head before putting on a defiant face.

"It's nothing and I don't see how that's any of your concern!" she growled.

Shocker merely rolled is eyes as he led Clash to an old office. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he turned back to his younger teammate.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to fix that with what we're here for." He then gestured to Clash's pack, "Take out your gauntlets, you're gonna need them."

Clash just sighed as she took of her pack. Shocker opened the door and stepped inside. Fastening her gauntlets onto her arms, Clash followed Shocker into the room

Only to completely freeze in her tracks.

The office was completely rundown and empty of any furniture or the like. But what really caught her attention was the group sitting in the middle of the room.

One was an adult man, completely scared out of his mind, hands completely bound in rope.

The rest… were children.

Twenty boys and girls, no older than six years old. Like the man, they were also scared, most of them had tears running down their faces, some clutching each other for comfort. None of them were bound, though frightened children at their age, they probably couldn't muster any courage to move.

"W-what the hell is this?" Clash stuttered, completely stunned, her eyes never leaving the frightened children. This explained the bus she saw, these were just elementary school kids.

"This, is what you might call an… "overdue" initiation." Shocker answered, finishing putting on his shock gauntlets.

"I-initiation?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Clash yelled.

"You see, lately, me and the other guys have noticed something about you. We're thinking that, maybe you're not really cut out to be one of us. That maybe your commitment is waning a bit."

"What?! I'm committed, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready to do what needs to be done." Clash argued, trying to convince Shocker.

Though, it didn't feel like he was the one she was trying to convince.

"There's commitment and then there's stupidly jumping into the deep end on a whim. People who get into our line of work because they're angry, often tend to be liabilities when they cool down and realize the gravity of the situation they've put themselves in." he explained, circling the kids and Clash slowly, brushing his hand over some of the kids' heads, causing them shrink back from his touch.

"I can't help but wonder if you're in over head and you're just now realizing it."

Clash couldn't speak, her whole body was shaking, and she felt ice cold on the inside.

"But, if you really want to continue to be a part of our group, if you really want to show your commitment, then you're gonna have to show it."

"H-how?" Clash asked.

Deep down, the redhead knew the answer. And a part of her was praying to god that she was wrong.

Shocker just chuckled before turning to the bound man.

"You, bus driver, get up." He ordered, his voice calm, but somehow also filled with malice.

The bus driver didn't say anything as he got on to his feet, having trouble because of his tied hands. Shocker looked at the scared man, before turning to Clash.

"This is how."

Time seemed to slow down for the redhead as in the span of a few seconds, Shocker, without turning his head from her, raised his hand and fired his gauntlet.

BOOOOM!

The bus driver crashed into the wall, his head smashing against it, cracking it completely open, though he was already dead when this happened, if the big hole in his chest was any indication. The children all screamed and started to cry as the body fell to the ground.

Clash could only stare wide-eyed at what just happened. Shocker lifted his hand and blew out the imaginary smoke from his gauntlet.

"If you truly want to prove your loyalty, if you really have what it takes to be one of us, then you know what you must do," the bald man then gestured to the children, "Kill the kids."

For a few seconds, Clash thought she was at the bottom of the sea; sheer cold felt throughout her body, breathing going from hard to impossible, and a ton of pressure threatening to crush her.

"Or if you're feeling a bit skittish, then just kill one, I'll handle the rest." Shocker continued, "Do this, and none of us will question your commitment again. Don't do it, then that's that, you'll be kicked out of the gang and we'll take back all the gear you were given and you'll go back to being a regular, quirkless girl. So, what will it be?"

That sentence, going back to being a regular girl, made Clash's heart pound, her arm raising itself subconsciously. Everyone saying she wasn't good enough because she had no power crushed her. When Mysterio gave her her gear, gave her power, a part of her was ecstatic, she will no longer be powerless. Her gauntlet started to hum. She could now show all those who scoffed at her dream that she can be just as powerful as someone like Endeavor. Then she'll go to the Marvel world, were people with no powers could be both hero and villain. And. And…

All she had to do to get there was kill some defenseless kids.

The kids were all crying at this point. Some were crying out for their parents, for their older siblings, for heroes to come rescue them from the scary villains. But their cries would go unanswered, for there were no heroes anywhere.

"It's never too late to do the right thing."

Fatgum's final words rung through her head. But it was too late.

Just like she told Fatgum before he died, there was no turning back.

…

…

…

Clash's gauntlet stopped humming as she powered it down. Her arm fell to her side as all her strength seemingly left her body as she fell to her knees

'God dammit!' she cried in her head.

She couldn't do it. Not this. To cross this line, even after everything she's done, she just can't—

Any further thoughts were cut off as great searing pain suddenly erupted from the side of her head.

Almost as if she was just hit with a shock gauntlet.

Clash completely crashed trough a wall and tumbled out into the factory's open space. Her head was spinning has pain coursed through her body. Hearing shifting rubble, the redhead's sight focused enough to see Shocker walk through the hole he just made with her body.

"I am very disappointed, yet, not surprised in the least." He stated calmly he made his way toward his former comrade.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you wouldn't have what it takes. I told Beck that this whole bad girl rebel thing would pass, and you would end up a scared little girl that would drag us down."

Despite the pain, Clash lifted up her arms and pointed them at Shocker. Just as they started to hum, Shocker spoke.

"Memento Mori."

Clash's gauntlets stopped humming and started sparking. The redhead screamed in pain her own weapons shocked her arms. Three seconds later, they stopped. Looking to her arms, Clash saw that her gauntlets were now useless; smoke coming out from them, some part having melted, and burn marks on her arms. As panic set in, Shocker spoke to the hyperventilating girl.

"Failsafe password. You may have configured the gauntlets for your use, but they're still Mysterio's tech, and he sure as hell wouldn't give something like that to a kid without some insurance."

Clash couldn't hide her shock; Mysterio didn't trust her, to the point he would sabotage her weapons. In the back of her mind, she could hear cracking from where her heart would be.

"Don't take it personally. When villains work together, odds are one will try to screw over the other, he was just using common sense." Shocker spoke as he stopped right before the downed girl.

Clash's breath left her body as Shocker delivered a hard kick to her stomach. As she hunched over the ground, Shocker sent another kick to her head, turning her onto her back.

"Back when Nighteye and the other heroes came for us, you were shaking, and you could barely hold your lunch. I didn't nothing of it; it was your first kills, of course you weren't just gonna be fine."

Another kick went to her stomach as Clash tried curling into a ball. This didn't stop her attacker he just kept bringing his foot down on her body.

"But then we went to the USJ, and despite clear orders, you never went for the kill when facing the UA students!"

A kick found its way to Clash's face. The crack of her broken nose rang through her head as her nose gushed blood.

"Then when we sprung Stain from the joint, he took one look at you and told you straight out that you weren't villain material!"

Clash screamed as Shocker stomped on her leg, possibly breaking it.

"But what really took the cake was Hosu!"

Shocker stopped his beating to catch his breath. He saw as Clash tried to feebly get on her knees, only to fall back down, her face hitting the floor hard.

"We were assigned to keep watch and maybe finish off some heroes who somehow survived the Nomu. As I was making my way through the city, there you were, on the street, looking as if the world was ending. Not far from you, a mother and her child were running for their lives, not noticing that they just ran in front of a collapsing building. When bricks and mortar started falling on them, what did you do?"

Seeing the redhead teen flail on the ground, Shocker delivered another kick to her face, the tip of his boot finding her left eye.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Another kick to the chest and Clash felt a rib or two break. Shocker then kneeled down next to her, grabbed the back of her head, and yanked it up so she can look him in the face, something that was hard for her to do considering her left eye was now swollen shut.

"You saved them."

Shocker then slammed her face on the ground. He stood up and started pacing around her.

"You smashed the debris to dust, saving their lives. They spotted and, realizing you were the one that saved them, they thanked you. And what did you do?"

Clash coughed up blood as she tried sit up, only to fall back down.

"You smiled. For one second, you lived your childhood dream of being a hero and you enjoyed it. That was when I knew you would turn. That's when I knew you were never gonna be one of us."

Shocker then nudged his foot to Clash's side, flipping her onto her back.

"What did you want out of this little venture of ours again? To start over in Beck's world and what, be the hero you could never be here. You think that was possible after everything you've done? Did you think the people over there wouldn't figure out who you really were. You're riding with Mysterio, a well-known villain in his world, you could've never been a hero there."

Shocker watched as Clash finally sat up, her back now propped against a cement column. He could see weight of reality finally start to weigh on her.

"A new beginning, a new chance at you're childhood dream?! You're beyond stupid to believe all of Beck's bullshit! Me, I knew from the get-go who Beck really was, but he was heading for the top and I was for damned sure gonna ride his coattails so I can head for the top as well."

Shocker looked at the redhead with pity, the girl now seeming smaller than before.

"The children he's been taking, it's obvious what's gonna happen to them. He's gonna send them to his world where he'll sell them to the likes of HYDRA or A.I.M., who no doubt will either turn them into mindless killing machines or dissect them find out what made them tick. Just what the hell did you think he would do to them?!"

"When I told Beck you were going soft, he came up this little initiation to see if you were really serious. If you went through with it, then we'd know you were one of us; I mean, offing a bunch of kindergarteners without batting an eye, that's straight up evil, just what Beck was looking for. If not, then I would kill you and we would just have to find a new Clash, one who would have no problem with bloodening their hands."

Clash head was down, but her whole body was shaking, as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the strength to even open her mouth.

"Your friend, Narukami, he was nothing but confident that you would pull it off. He gave one big smile and, with absolute certainty, believed you would kill twenty defenseless children for the cause. That was pretty dark for the kid. When we asked him about it, do you know what he said?"

Shocker kneeled down next to Clash, bent his head to her ear and, with a smile…

"We're leaving this world behind, why the hell should we care about the damn pigs that live here."

If Clash's head was up, Shocker would've seen her eyes widen in shock. He then stood up and started to fiddle with his gauntlets.

"So, not only did you run into villainy, head-first, you also dragged your friend in as well. And unlike you, Narukami is taking to it just fine. I can't help but wonder about the body count he'll rack up when he's my age."

With his gauntlet now vibrating with power, Shocker pointed his fist at Clash.

"And now, this is where you'll die. The person you were before us, no one will remember her. As for Clash, like I said, Beck will just find someone else to wear the suit. When you die, it will be as if you never existed. Narukami will mourn you, but he'll get over it. Mysterio is gonna burn this world to the ground and he'll have you to thank for helping him."

The gauntlet glowed with power, the amount it had stored up will no doubt blow off her head.

"So, this is goodbye—" Shocker stopped speaking before shaking his head and chuckling, "Oh, I'm sorry, all this time, and I never bothered to learn your real name. Looks like you've been forgotten already."

Shocker smiled cruelly as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Clash was completely numb to the world.

Her entire life was flashing before her eyes, both good and bad times.

'Dammit'

Shocker's words felt like they were beating on the inside of her head.

'God Dammit'

"No one will remember her."

'God Fucking Dammit'

The blindfold that she put on herself, the one made from anger and spite at the world, finally came off and the truth threw itself in her face.

"We're leaving this world behind, why the hell should we care about the damn pigs that live here."

Rei was a good kid when she met him; lonely, abused, but somehow still good. When she brought him to Mysterio, she thought she was giving a chance to prove he wasn't worthless. Now, she thinks she maybe damned him to hell.

After the hero ambush, Rei asked her to come with him to confront his father. She believed he was gonna finally stand up to that man, so she wanted to support him. Imagine her horror when Rei just walked up behind his father while he was watching tv and started bashing his head in with a hammer; Clash had to use all her strength to just pull him off his father's corpse. When they ran and made it back to the hideout, she was disturbed beyond belief to see such a happy smile on his face.

His treatment of the kids even changed. Before, he was also so nice to the kids, always making sure they had food and were comfortable, at least as comfortable as imprisoned kids could be. But as time went on, he grew colder to the kids; the time between meals increasing, barely getting enough for all of them, looking at them and scowling like they were some kind of vermin, and one time, when a five year old girl asked for some more food, Rei just backhanded her and told her to be happy to still be breathing.

The kind boy that was her friend had disappeared, and in his place was a cruel villain. And it was all her fault.

"What did you want out of this little venture of ours again? To start over in Beck's world and what, be the hero you could never be here. You think that was possible after everything you've done?"

Could she have really been a hero in the Marvel world, after all the horrible things she did in her world? No, no she couldn't.

The nightmares, the faces of Snatch, Fatgum, Nighteye, and the other heroes who died at the ambush, all the deaths she was responsible for since then, whether directly or indirectly, popping up in her mind when she slept, tortured her to no end. Some days, she would drink a whole café's worth of caffeine just to stop herself from sleeping and seeing their mangled corpses again.

The guilt would've surely followed no matter where she went. The nightmares wouldn't stop. She would never be able to put on a suit and call herself a hero, inn this or any other world, not with the sins she's committed.

"It doesn't matter what they say, I know you'll become a great hero and show them that being quirkless doesn't matter."

Dad.

The one person who was always on her side. The one person who always believed she could achieve her dream, even when the other kids, her teachers, her hero, even her own mother said it was hopeless. The one who told her she could be the world's first quirkless hero…

She took that support and stomped it into the ground when she joined Mysterio. If her father were still alive, then he would've died from a broken heart.

"My name is Mysterio… and I can take you to a world that you were meant to be born in."

She read the comics; she knew the kind of person he was. But the offer he gave her, the way he fed her anger at the world. She never stood a chance against his influence. Only at the end does she see how much of an idiot she was for believing him.

"The children he's been taking, it's obvious what's gonna happen to them."

The children…

The children…

There's no excuse. He was kidnapping children and she let it happen.

"It's never too late to do the right thing."

Fatgum's final words rung through her head once more. But it was too late. And now she was gonna die for her sins.

Clash lifted her head up to see Shocker's gauntlet radiate with power.

She was beaten, bruised, bleeding, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain going through her heart right now.

She was a villain, she did so much bad. All because her spirit broke when she spoke to Endeavor, leaving her as easy pickings for Mysterio.

She'll die in the old factory, no one will mourn her. Rei will probably be angry she didn't go through with the initiation and may as well forget her. The children in the old office will probably die at Shocker's hand and there's nothing any one can do about it.

She'll die a death she deserves. She'll never see her father in the afterlife, as he'll be in heaven and she'll burn in hell for her sins.

Looking at Shocker, Clash awaits her death. But, deep within her, one part of her cries out. It wasn't anger or courage or anything like that, it was fear, fear of dying. She knows this is her end, one that she deserves, but one small part of her, the part of her that was a coward that refused to see the truth, was now crying out that it didn't want to die. Even after all the truths she's accepted, she doesn't want to die.

Due to the rest of her having given up, the small fear inside was able to take control for just a moment. In a voice so soft even she had trouble hearing, Clash spoke.

"Someone… please help me."

Shocker smiled cruelly as he pulled the trigger.

CRASH!

Time seemed to have stopped as Clash stares in shock at what just happened.

A body fell through a hole in the ceiling and landed on Shocker, hard. The bald man's face distorted as a foot crashed into his cheek. His hand flailed about, the gauntlet launching the sonic wave it was storing at the ceiling, creating another hole as debris fell to the ground.

Time resumed as Shocker's body hit the floor hard, kicking up dust and clouding Clash's vision. She coughed as she waved her hand to clear the dust. Looking up, Clash saw a figure stand up in the dust cloud. Said cloud started clear out, finally giving the redhead a good look at her savior.

She was shocked beyond belief. It was a boy, about a year or two younger than her. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue shorts. A yellow backpack was on his back and some kind of devices were on his wrists. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face. But she could see the bush of messy green hair.

She was just saved by Izuku Midoriya.

Again.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Clash breathed heavily as she laid against rock wall. She and the other Enforcers were ordered to partake in League of Villains assault on the USJ. Another order they were given was to kill any UA students if given the chance.

That was an order that made her uncomfortable. Fighting and killing a pro-hero was one thing, but these were children; bright eyed kids who probably had the same exact dream she use to have before reality squashed it flat.

If any students attacked her, she will defend herself, maybe break a bone or two, but she's not gonna kill these kids. The others might give her grief about it, but the alternative was…

Clash shook her head as images of Snatch and Fatgum's bodies popped in her head. She had a hard enough time sleeping these days, she doesn't need these images coming during a mission.

Speaking of which, she had just escaped a brutal fight from a UA student that might as well have been a living bomb, both in quirk and personality. Honestly, it was like she was fighting a wild animal than another human being. Things got even worse when Prowler appeared, and instead of helping her, started to attack her with so much rage and fury that Clash thought the older woman would kill her. Taking the next chance to escape, Clash left the battlefield, the last thing she heard was Prowler screaming that things were now over between her, Mysterio, and Mysterio's partner.

Clash looked down at her gear; both her gauntlets and boots were damaged in the fight with explosion boy and Prowler, effectively taking her out of the fight. Even her helmet was damaged; a large crack showing her left eye and some hair. So now, she just needed to meet up with the others and call a retreat. Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a loud, inhuman roar.

If Clash could describe the League's Nomu in one word, the word would be nightmare. It still spooked her to her core that the monster the league brought was once a human being. Following orders, while otherwise completely docile and immobile. Clash just hoped this would be the only time she would ever lay eyes on—

The ground started to shake, breaking Clash out of her thoughts. Anchoring herself to the rock wall, the villainess heard the sound of rock breaking. With fear, she looked up, only to be greeted to the sight of the sheer rock wall completely crumbling, giant boulders falling off and headed straight for her.

Clash could only freeze in terror; with her gear broken, there's no way she can shatter the boulders or propel herself to safety and she could just forget about running to safety, she'll never make it. Seeing her imminent death, Clash ducked down and covered her head with her arms, a futile gesture, but there was nothing else she could do.

Thwip!

Clash felt something hit her back, before suddenly being pulled backwards off her feet. She then felt arms wrap around her as she suddenly felt like she was in a pinball machine; whatever was holding her jumped from surface to surface, dodging and weaving through the falling boulders. When all the moving stopped, Clash felt like she was gonna puke as her head swayed back and forth. When all the spinning stopped, Clash looked up at her savior.

To her surprise, the one who saved her was a UA student, maybe a year or two younger than her. He was wearing the UA gym uniform. He had bushy green hair, green eyes, and freckles on his face. Said boy looked down at her and…

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Clash could only gape as she looked up at the boy who saved her; one of the students that was supposed to be her enemy just saved her from death. What's more, there was no anger, resentment, or the like in his eyes.

Only concern and worry.

It took a second before Clash's mind caught up with the situation. With an embarrassed yell and blush, Clash slapped the boy in the face, causing him to drop her. She quickly got onto her feet and ran away. The boy could only look in surprise as he saw the villainess run away and out of site. Rubbing his throbbing cheek, the boy shook his head; no time to worry about some villain, he needed to get back to the others and find a way to take down that monster before All Might arrives, if said monster really could kill the symbol of peace. Using a device on his wrist, the boy shot out some sort of web and swung away.

Not far from where the boy was standing, Clash peeked from behind a tree. Seeing the boy had left, the villainess stepped out into the open. Confusion filled her; it was obvious she was with the force attack the facility, so why would a UA student risk his life to save hers. Shaking her head, Clash would put her mind back on meeting up with the others and leave to find them.

But the thought of the green haired boy would sit in her mind for months to come.

It would be after watching the UA Sports Festival that she would learn her savior's name: Izuku Midoriya.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

Clash could only look in shock as she was once again saved by the hero in training and, if Mysterio were to be believed, Spider-Man's successor.

Said boy turned around to look at her.

"You're name is Clash, right?" he asked.

Said girl was surprised to hear that the boy remembered her, even now as she was out of costume. Before she could respond, he spoke again.

"Are you alright?"

Just like before, he asked her that question. And just like before, genuine concern was showing from his eyes.

He knew who she was, and he still saved her.

At that moment, the metaphorical flood gates opened. Her mouth twitched and her eyes started to mist up. Soon enough, all the tears she's been hiding and holding in these past few months were flowing down her face.

Seeing the crying girl before him, Izuku, true to his personality, started to panic.

"S-sorry, of course you're not okay, you're injured pretty badly!" the greenette stuttered, waving his arms around, "Don't worry, I know someone that can heal those injuries right up, we just need to—"

"RAAGGHH!"

The two quickly looked to where the source of the yell came from. Haphazardly standing up, a furious Shocker glared at the green haired boy who kicked him. His face was bruised, particularly around his left cheek.

"You! You're that spider kid that Beck wants dead. How the hell did you know we were here?!" he growled.

Izuku adopted a serious face as he completely turned toward the villain. Behind him sat Clash, who also wondered how Izuku was here.

"I was actually on my way back to meet up with some friends when a small kid came running in the middle of the street. He was crying about how he and his class were taken by a villain and he told me where was held captive." Izuku answered.

At the mention of the kid, Clash and Shocker looked towards the old office where the children were supposed to be held. Peeking through the large hole in the wall, the children quickly made themselves scarce when eyes turned to them. Doing a head count, Clash saw that one of the boys was missing. He must have escaped while Shocker was beating her.

"Dammit, I was so focused on the kid, I wasn't paying attention to the brats." Growled Shocker.

"I made sure to call the police before coming over here. I just need to keep you here until they get here." Izuku revealed, preparing himself for battle against the angry villain.

"All they're gonna find here are a pile of young corpses." The older man replied, both gauntlets humming with energy, "You know, Beck practically lost his marbles when he spotted you at the Sports Festival, almost ordered a full-scale invasion of UA just to kill you. I can only guess what kind of reward he'll give me for taking you out."

The young spider hero and the villain stared down at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Clash could only stare at the two, the air thick with tension. After what seemed like an eternity, Shocker made the first move.

The villain shot a blast at Izuku, who dodged as he shot a web at Shocker. The older man was tugged forward a bit as Izuku pulled himself to the man, delivering roundhouse kick to the face. In a split second, Shocker retaliated with a sonic punch to Izuku's stomach, sending the young boy flying away. Izuku flipped over and landed on his feet, only to leap away to dodge incoming sonic blasts.

While Shocker tried his hardest to blast Izuku to smithereens, Clash, with great difficulty, was able to stand on her feet. The pain in her leg told her that, while it wasn't broken, it at least had a fracture, which meant she shouldn't put too much pressure on it. Taking a quick look at the battle happening before her, the redhead then turned towards the office where the children were; right now, the very least she can do is get those kids to safety.

Ignoring the pain, Clash quickly limped over to the office, being sure not to get caught by a stray shot from Shocker. Heading over to the hole, the redhead looked inside to see the children all huddled together. They backed up a bit when they saw her. Clash winced at that; of course they were afraid of her, the fact that she almost considered going through with Shocker's plan made her sick to her stomach. Putting on a small smile, she reached out a hand towards the kids

"It's alright, I'm going to get you out of here. Everything's going to be okay."

After a few moments, the kids started to slowly move towards her; whether it was because they believed her words or they simply wanted to leave this place didn't matter, what did was making sure they survived.

Back to the fight, Izuku just leapt out of the way of a sonic blast that destroyed a pillar. A part of him thought to avoid the blast by phasing through it, but another, more cautious, part told him that now probably wasn't the time to see how sonic vibrations affected him mid-phase. Quickly, he webbed up the largest piece of debris and flung it at Shocker. The villain saw it coming and destroyed it with a sonic blast. From the dust cloud appeared Izuku, who hid behind the large rock, and delivered a punch to Shocker's face. He followed up with two strikes to the villain's gut and then a high kick to the chin.

Shocker was sent tumbling across the floor. Quickly getting to his knees, the older man sent out, not a sonic blast, but a constant stream of sonic energy at the young wall-crawler. Izuku fled from the beam as it tore up anything in its path as it chased the boy. Fortunately for Izuku, Shocker could only keep up the beam for so long until his left gauntlet lost power and needed to recharge. When the beam fizzled out, Izuku took his chance and jumped at Shocker.

The villain soon found himself getting wrapped in webbing as the young hero crawled all over his body like a real spider, binding him in layers of webbing. Pressing a button on his right gauntlet, Shocker released a wave of sonic energy, tearing through the webbing and sending Izuku flying. The villain huffed as he glared at the teen as he was getting onto his feet.

"Ok, I can see why Beck hates you spider people!" he growled, his left gauntlet finally recharged, "I gotta get my game up if I'm going to a world with more of you bugs."

"First off, spiders are arachnids, not bugs!" Izuku said, before whispering to himself, "Parker-san was right, that is annoying." He then turned back to Shocker.

"Second, you won't be going anywhere except for jail and Mysterio will follow soon after. Whatever he and the League of Villains are planning, they won't succeed!"

"Heh, kid, you have no idea the power Beck has at his hands or the powerful people he has backing him."

Just as Shocker was readying his gauntlets for another blast, the sound of shifting rubble caught both combatants' attention.

Looking to the source, they were given the sight of Clash leading the kids out through the hole in the factory wall; the kids were squeezing between the school bus and crumbling wall to get outside. Clash had just helped the second to last child through the opening when a loose brick fell from the wall. The redhead gasped at that before turning to the other people in the building, seeing Izuku and, unfortunately, Shocker no had eyes on her. Shocker just shook his head and sighed.

"Dammit, I really need to work on my situational awareness." The villain commented. He then raised his left arm at Clash and the last kid, "At least I can get rid of the weak link now."

"No!"

Izuku leapt at the villain. But in his haste to stop the villain from blasting Clash and the child, he didn't give himself enough time to react to his spider sense when Shocker lifted his other arm at Izuku. The greenette barely brought his arms in front of him when a sonic blast sent him fly across the room.

Seeing the boy sent flying stole the breath from Clash's body. Shocker was now pointing both gauntlets in her direction; with the state her body was in, there was no way she could grab the boy and dodge the attack in time. Quickly, she crouched down and wrapped her arms around the child, putting herself between him and Shocker.

If there was even a small chance the kid would survive, Clash would give her life to insure it would happen.

She could only curse herself for letting this situation happen in the first place.

"Goodbye, Clash. Everyone will probably be better off with you gone."

And with that, Shocker launched a power sonic blast from his gauntlets.

Time once again slowed as the death blast flew towards its targets. Clash could only tighten her arms around the frightened six year old boy, closing her eyes. She told the boy one thing.

"You're gonna be ok."

She hoped to god she was right.

CRASH!

Clash felt herself and the child fly from there current spot; it felt as if a big gust of wind blew them off their feet. Clash was able to put herself between the boy and the wall before they slammed into it. Pain flashed through her already injured body as she carefully sat up. Opening her eyes, Clash was shocked by what she saw.

Izuku Midoriya saved her life a third time.

Said boy had his back to her, arms spread out. His shirt was practically destroyed and his entire body was bruised. His shaking body and panting breaths were proof that he was still alive. In a split second, he had put himself between her and certain death; Clash and the boy were blown away by the left over force of the attack while Izuku took the full brunt of it, his strength and wall sticking ability in his feet insured he wasn't moved a single inch.

Shocker let out an angry and annoyed yell.

"Seriously?! What is it about other people that makes you heroes stupid enough to throw your lives away to save them!"

Izuku, body surging with pain and panting heavily, glared at the villain.

"Because it's a hero's duty to save people in danger, no matter the cost to themselves. If someone is in danger, then I will do everything in my power to save them! I won't let anyone suffer at the hands of villains like you!" he yelled, voice full of conviction.

Clash could only stare at the young man as his words resonated in her head, words that she herself once believed in when she was a child.

Words that were slowly working their way back into her heart.

"Tch, anyone you say, huh?" spoke Shocker, before he turned his gaze toward Clash and pointed at her, "Does that include her, too?"

Said redhead knew what Shocker was going to say: does someone like her deserve to be rescued. It was a question she was asking herself.

"You know who she is, you know what she's done; she killed the heroes Snatch and Fatgum, she fought against your classmates back at the USJ, she's part of the group that freed the Hero Killer from jail and released him and the Nomu onto Hosu city, something that cost many people their live, both hero and civilian. She knew exactly what kind of people we were, what we had planned, the crimes we needed to commit, and she still joined us."

Every word coming out of the man's mouth was like a knife to the heart for Clash. Now that the anger at the world she had was no longer blinding her, the weight of all the horrible things she's done came at her at full force; the lives she's taken or ruined, the chaos and fear she's helped spread, everything. She had become the very thing she once dreamed of fighting against.

"So, what if she's getting cold feet now, it doesn't erase all the evil she's done. The world will only remember her as a villain. And the truth is, she's not even that; she's just a little kid who didn't get what she wanted and started throwing a temper tantrum. But that tantrum has ended and now that reality has set in, she's become a scared little girl who wants to run away from this world because she doesn't want to face what she's done and take responsibility!"

The hole in Clash's heart grew bigger the more her former comrade spoke, to the point it physically started to hurt, and she gripped her chest hard.

Her anger at the world for denying her dream had blinded her, making her believe she could go through with all the bad that Mysterio expected of her. The moment she laid eyes on Snatch's mutilated remains, a part of her knew she made a mistake, but like any other angry teen, she tried to ignore the truth she knew in her heart. Now, she was a broken girl filled with guilt and the anger she had for the world was now pointed at herself. At that moment, Clash remembered the words that Stain told her before he went back on his hunt, when he correctly pegged her as pretender.

"Your false conviction is weak, you're just pathetic kid playing villain. Go home and maybe save what's left of your soul."

The Hero Killer was both right and wrong; she was pathetic and there was nothing left to save.

"She's nothing more than a sad, broken, sorry excuse for a human being, whose only legacy will be one of pain and suffering. She doesn't deserve to be saved!"

Mouth trambling, tears threatening to escape her eyes, Clash was on the verge of shattering completely. The small part of her that feared death was silenced, now she welcomed her own demise; Midoriya will save the trembling boy in her hands, while Shocker will end her life…

It's what she deserv—

"SHUT UP!"

The tone, the ferocity, the anger in Midoriya's voice stunned Clash and Shocker. Said villain could only stare in shock at the young man that was looking at him with such anger; the kid looked like Shocker just killed his best friend right now.

"She doesn't deserve to live? That's complete bullshit!"

Midoriya surprised even himself just now; he never cursed in his entire life. Then again, he never felt so angry before either.

"No one gets to decide whether someone deserves to live, least of all, you!"

In another universe, Izuku would be radiating with power right now, streams of green electricity flowing out of his body. He didn't have such power in this universe, but the presence he was currently exuding was none the less intimidating.

"You say Clash is a scared little girl but would someone like that have just risked her life for that child?! Would someone like that be trying to save the children you've endangered?!"

Izuku was breathing heavily; he could practically hear all the bones in his body rattling, the blast he took messed him up bad. Despite that, the young spider hero stood strong.

"Would someone like that have saved a mother and daughter back in Hosu?"

Clash eyes widened when she heard that; how did he know about that?

"That night in Hosu, I was on the trail of the Hero Killer, but that didn't stop me from saving people who were in trouble along the way. That's when I saw her; two people were about to be crushed and Clash saved their lives!"

Izuku then turned his head towards Clash. The redhead was treated to the sight of Midoriya giving her a warm smile, his eyes glowed with what seemed like pride and understanding. Clash felt her heart skip a beat at that moment.

"She didn't pause, she didn't hesitate. She saw people in danger and her first instinct was to save them. When the little girl thanked her, Clash put on a smile so bright, I knew that that moment was the happiest in her life. At that moment, I saw the true Clash, and she was a hero!"

Hero!

Hero!

Hero!

Trembling, Clash raised a hand to her mouth as tears flowed down her face like a raging river.

"The USJ, Hosu, and now, I saw in her eyes that she's a good person. I also saw the pain that was hiding under the surface, the pain of someone who believed the future they strived for was lost to them, of someone who believed they were alone in the world."

Izuku turned back to Shocker, his warm eyes hardened as he glared at the man.

"And Mysterio took advantage of that pain and sent her on a dark path; he convinced her to commit crimes, to cause chaos, to murder heroes! He made her believe that hurting the world will make her feel better, but all he's done is add more to the pain in her heart and pushed her to the breaking point."

"Tch, Beck gave her a choice, she was the one joined of her own will. Everything she's done, she chose to do. All that sin is on her." Shocker pointed out. It was if the more the hero in training spoke, the more Shocker grew to dislike him.

"Yes, she has sinned, she's done a lot of bad things and the world lost some of its heroes because of it, but her actions today and in Hosu shows that she's not beyond saving! Like I said before, a hero's duty is to save those who are in danger, whether it's from villains or their own darkness. Clash can still get out of the abyss, she just needs to reach out, and I know, without a doubt, that someone will grab on and bring her back into the light!"

* * *

Why?

Why did he have so much faith in her? Why did he believe she deserved a second chance, when the rest of the world has no doubt labeled her a lost cause after all she's done?

Clash could not understand why this boy was so adamant that she still had a chance for redemption. He had only met her once back at the USJ attack and saw just one good deed in Hosu and already decided she was worth saving; just one act of heroism couldn't erase all the villainy she's done.

Clash felt herself sink in a pitch-black sea, darkness as far as she can see. The light above the surface growing dimmer as she sank further into the abyss. Just as she resigned herself to her fate, a hand broke through the surface. It was reaching out for her.

It was Midoriya's hand.

"Clash can still get out of the abyss, she just needs to reach out, and I know, without a doubt, that someone will grab on and bring her back into the light!"

It was faint, but a small feeling of hope was enough for Clash to reach out with her own hand and grab onto Midoriya's. Her sinking stopped and, slowly but surely, she started to raise.

Raise back into the light.

* * *

"And let me guess, you'll be that person who pulls her out?" Shocker asked. The villain started to chuckle, before going into a full blown laugh; to him, Midoriya's words and belief were the most ridiculous things he's ever heard, "Heroes always say such holier-than-thou, sickly sweet nonsense to the masses, All Might more so than anyone. But you, (chuckle), you're just spouting out some fairy tale bullshit. It's because of that sort of thinking that people such as you can only look forward to being trampled over by the ones who don't let things like morality get in the way of reaching the top of the food chain."

The villain then raised his arms and his gauntlets started to vibrate with power. Despite his injuries, Izuku was nowhere close to giving up. He moved even before his spider-sense flared up, dodging Shocker's attack. Izuku quickly shot a web at the villain's face, blinding him. Before Shocker could pull the webbing from his face, Izuku quickly leapt at him and started to rain punches and kicks on the older man; he was putting everything he's learned from both Peter and UA into taking down Shocker.

Said villain was able to throw a lucky, sonic-infused left hook to the young hero's face. Izuku was thrown across the room and Shocker quickly tore the webbing off his face and shot another blast at Izuku. Izuku dodged and started shooting web balls at Shocker; the villain raised his arms to block the projectiles, only to have his gauntlets bound in webs. Seeing his opponent's weapons temporarily out, Izuku shot two web lines at two basketball-sized pieces of rubble. Now with makeshift flails, Izuku started swinging his improvised weapons at Shocker, who just ripped the webbing from his gauntlets. The villain barely had any time to retaliate as he was hit with the flails; just when he lifts one arm to shoot, Izuku hits him with one flail, repeating the process when Shocker tries to shoot with his other arm.

His anger reaching its peak, Shocker quickly set his gauntlets to full power and slammed both on the ground, creating a large sonic wave that spread in all directions. The wave destroyed Izuku's flail as they made contact with them. Izuku was thrown against a wall by the wave. He was disoriented as he looked back at Shocker. Said villain was, surprisingly, high in the air; he put so much power into the blast, that the force propelled him straight upwards. Reacting quickly, Izuku shot a web and quickly propelled himself to the airborne villain.

Slightly disoriented from his flight, Shocker turned his head to see Izuku was now above him. The young hero shot two web lines at Shocker. The older villain, with great reflexes, twisted his body, causing the webs to fly right past him. The villain then grinned at Izuku, who still had the web lines in his hands.

"You missed!"

Shocker then brought both arms up and shot two sonic blasts at Izuku. The young hero took the full force of the blast and was sent flying upward. Shocker grinned as he watched the boy fly up and, with no doubt, smash into the ceiling. However…

Whip!

A whipping sound was heard as the two lines in Izuku's hand grew taut suddenly. Izuku's ascent towards the ceiling was slowed down due to the tension now in the webs. Surprised by this, Shocker turned his head to see where the webs ended up; the airborne villain saw that the webs had attached themselves to the floor below him. Turning back to his opponent, Shocker saw Izuku had slowed down enough to safely crouch on the ceiling, the webs in his hands not having any slack. He then saw Izuku lift his head and grin.

"Who said I missed?"

Two taut wires…

Izuku at one end of them…

And Shocker right in his path…

The villain immediately figured out what happened.

'Shit!'

With a pull of his arms and push of his legs, Izuku slingshot himself at Shocker.

In a span of a few seconds, Shocker panicked a bit before crossing his arms in front of him; he wouldn't be able to get a shot of, so he'll just have to use his quirk. With all the damage he took in this fight, he was able to activate his Miracleshield. He grinned as his body was enveloped in his shield; with his shield being able to survive the force of a tank shell, Shocker can only laugh mentally as the kid will no doub—

CRASH!

The heel of Izuku's foot broke through his shield and shattered his gauntlets, before painfully meeting the side of Shocker's face.

His Miracleshield may stop a tank shell, but a kick from a spider-powered human with super strength and fueled with adrenaline and righteous fury?

It didn't stand a chance.

Izuku growled as put all his strength into his kick; he heard Shocker grunt in agony as he felt the villain's cheek cave in under his foot and even knock some teeth out. With one final yell, Izuku sent the villain hurtling to the ground.

CRASH!

The concrete shattered as Shocker impacted hard with the floor.

Clash and the child covered their eyes as dust and debris flew into the air. After a few seconds, the redhead opened her eyes just as Izuku landed on the ground. The boy shakily stood on his feet for a few seconds before falling to his knees. Both he and Clash then turned their sights to where Shocker landed as the dust started to settle.

In a small crater, Shocker's broken body laid still. His gauntlets were in pieces around him and the nasty purple bruises on his forearms showed that they were both shattered. His mouth was wide open, showing missing teeth, a collapsed left cheek, and a broken jaw. The weak moans from him was evidence that he was still alive, but he was not getting up any time soon.

Izuku sighed in relief at seeing the unconscious villain. Getting up to his feet, Izuku could feel his whole body shaking; no doubt that once the adrenaline wears off, Izuku would feel tremendous pain throughout his body. That just means he has to quickly see to Clash and the boy.

Clash could only stare in shock at the unconscious form of Shocker; out of all the enforcers, Shocker was the first recruited by Mysterio and arguably the most strongest of the four, though Vulture would argue with that assessment. To see the strong and, now that she sees clearly, cruel man taken down by a kid, the redhead just couldn't wrap her head around what just happened.

Clash attention drifted to Midoriya as the young hero made his way over to her. Standing over her, Izuku extended his hand to her with a small smile.

"Come on, let's get somewhere safe."

At this point, Clash didn't know how she still had any tears left in her as they once again flowed down her face. Shakily, but with a newfound strength, Clash reached up and took his hand.

After a minute or two, Clash found herself on Izuku's back, her arms wrapped around his neck and his left arm holding her up, his other arm holding the little boy's hand as they made there way out of the factory.

Clash laid her head on Izuku's shoulder as exhaustion, both physical and emotional, started to set in for her.

"Why?"

Izuku didn't stop walking, but he turned his head to Clash.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you say I still have good in me, you don't know me."

Izuku turned his head back forward.

"Back in USJ, when I saved you, there was something in your eyes that said there was more to you than just another villain."

Clash, despite growing more drowsy, listened closely.

"Like I said before, I could see the pain you were hiding in your eyes. The pain of believing that the world had taken that one dream you desperately strived for and punished you just for having it. That's when I knew you, of all people, needed saving the most."

Clash was surprised at his words; they perfectly described how she felt when everyone, her own mother included, told her she had no shot at being a hero, when Endeavor spoke his harsh words to her face.

"How do you know that?"

Izuku was silent for a few seconds before responding.

"Because I saw that same pain in the mirror everyday for the last nine years of my life. The pain of hearing people say I couldn't be a hero just because I didn't have a quirk."

Clash gasped quietly at that revelation.

"When that spider bit me and gave me my powers, I couldn't believe how lucky I was that I finally had a chance to be hero. But after meeting you, I couldn't help but think that it was also unfair that I just stumbled into such an opportunity while there were others like me who weren't even given a chance. Seeing you save that mother and her daughter in Hosu, I knew I didn't just want save you, I wanted to give you the same opportunity I had."

Izuku Midoriya, what was it about this boy that made it seem like he knew exactly what to say to her, how he seemingly knew the words that were able to reach her heart?

Just as he was on her mind these past few months, she was on his.

"Now, what direction you take from this point is up to you. But for now, I think you're due for some rest."

Once again, Izuku seemed to know just what to say. Laying her head on his should and being lulled by his heartbeat, Clash closed her eyes as sleep took hold of her.

For the first time in months, she slept soundly.

* * *

The sound of a door opening woke Clash from her slumber.

Slowly, the redhead sat up on the bed she was in; the aching soreness sweeping through her body told her not much time has passed since the incident at the factory. Reaching a hand to rub her neck, Clash could only groan at the punishment her body just went through.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

Clash turned her head to the person who just entered the room.

It was a middle-aged man. Brown hair with a bit of gray showing on the sides, brown eyes, a five-o-clock shadow on his face, worn out clothes, and a bit of a gut on him. He also had a warm smile on his face as he made his way over to her.

"So, you're Clash? I gotta say, your way more prettier than the first one."

…

…

…

"…that was probably the creepiest thing you've ever heard from a middle-age guy, wasn't it?"

Clash could only stare dumbfounded at the man as he now had an embarrassed grin on his face, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, let's start over." He then reached out his hand to her, "Hi, my name is Peter Parker."

…

…

Eh?

EEEHHH?

Peter could only grin as the teenage redhead now had a shocked expression on her face, arm shaking and pointing at him while she tried to put together at least a two-syllable word.

"Y-y-your… y-y-you're really… I-I-I mean, I-I-I knew you were here, Mysterio said so and I saw your fight on tv, but you're actually…"

"Whoa, easy there, I know I'm a very popular guy in this world, but I didn't think I would leave people speechless. Now, calm down and wait until the amazing sensation from meeting me has faded enough so we can have a proper conversation."

Awful joke aside, Clash did as he said and took a deep breath, calming her beating heart. After a few seconds, the young girl calmed down and turned back to Peter.

Peter Parker

AKA Spider-man

The Freaking Spider-Man!

Yep, heart racing again.

She wasn't gonna lie, even back with Mysterio's group, the thought of actually coming face to face with the real Spider-Man may have excited her inner child a bit, until she would've had to fight him, which honestly, wasn't something she wanted to do.

Taking another deep breath, Clash calmed herself down once more and looked down at her hands. It was then she noticed that her hands were now covered in faded scars; they ached a bit when she bent her fingers, but otherwise, they moved just fine.

"W-what happened? To Shocker? To the Kids? To…"

Midoriya

"Well, you'll be happy to know that the children are safe and sound, they found a safe place to hide until the police came to pick them up. As for Shocker, he's currently on his way to Tartarus to be imprisoned, where they'll most likely interrogate him about Mysterio and the League."

Clash felt a weight lift off her shoulders knowing the kids were safe. But one thing struck her mind.

Shocker was going to jail, but she was here, wherever here was.

There would be no doubt that if Shocker woke up before she did, then he would've kept quiet about Mysterio and his operations, but would've told the police everything about her if only to ensure that she would be thrown into a cell along with him.

Not that she didn't deserve it.

With the injuries she got from her former teammate, Clash thought she was currently in a villain hospital to heal before being carted off to jail. A quick look around the room she was in, however, didn't give much proof to that thought.

Instead of a sterile white room with medical equipment and the like, she was in what looked to be a medium sized room with faded and peeling wallpaper, two old and worn down couches, shelves and a counter sink, old appliances like an old refrigerator and microwave, and what looked to be a vending machine in the corner, only it was empty and its glass window was broken. Looking down, Clash saw that she wasn't lying on a bed, handcuffed to the railing, but on a third old sofa. She also noticed a small coffee table in front of the sofa she was on. On said table were the melted and burnt remains of her sonic gauntlets.

Either the city decided to stop caring about injured villains after their arrest or she wasn't taken to a hospital.

"Where am I?" the confused redhead asked.

"You, young lady, are currently in the old employee break room of the abandoned amusement park that I have called home these past few months." Peter answered, before deciding to finish with a joke, "Don't worry about any crazed serial killing clowns running around, I made sure keep them docile with a steady supply of banana cream pies."

…

…

…

Pft!

For the first time in a long time, Clash went into the strongest laughing fit she's ever had. Tears gathered in her eyes as she laughed at Peter's joke. Not because the joke was funny, god no. She laughed because the fact that it was so awful was what amused her. The loud laughs started to wind down to soft giggles as the redhead started to catch her breath and calm down.

"(giggle) wow, your jokes really are bad."

"Hey! (Sigh) well, at least you laughed, that's what's important." The jab at his sense of humor aside, the older man let out a smile at the young teen's now lighter expression.

Once she calmed down again, Clash asked the question that was on her mind.

"Why am I here?"

"Well, Izuku was stumped on what to do with you; staying to wait for the police would've saw you getting treated at a hospital, but it would've also ended with you being arrested once the police found out who you were, something he didn't want to happen. So, he decided to bring you here. As for how your injuries were treated, a quick and private call to Recovery Girl saw to that."

"R-Recovery Girl?!" that bit of information shocked Clash; Recovery Girl was currently a nurse at UA High, if she healed her injuries, then does that mean the heroes of UA knew where she was now. The thought scared her a bit.

"Don't worry about other heroes coming for you." Peter responded after seeing the expression on her face, "Recovery Girl owed me and Izuku a favor, so she came here on the down-low and promised not to tell anyone, though she wasn't happy about it."

Hearing that put her heart at ease. Hearing that Midoriya also brought her here because he didn't want her to be arrested warmed her heart a bit.

"Where is Midoriya?"

"Well, after Recovery Girl healed him, and read him the riot act, he went back to Kiyashi to meet back with his friends, all the while trying to come up with an excuse. With the trouble he got into back in Hosu, he wasn't really eager to explain the real reason he was gone for so long."

Peter then moved over to the coffee table and picked up one of her broken gauntlets. Looking over them, the older man seemed to be inspecting the ruined piece of equipment.

"Complete and utter destruction aside, I gotta say, these were very sophisticated tech." he then turned to Clash, "Did Beck give this to you, or did you make them yourself?"

"Well, Mysterio gave me my equipment, but I modified them myself to better fit my use, they were kind of bulky when I first got them and the overall performance, while adequate, was in dire need of an overh—"

Clash then suddenly shut her mouth as an embarrassed expression appeared on her face; anytime tech was the subject of conversation, her tech especially, she would go on and on about her thoughts and how the tech could be improved. More than once, Shocker and Vulture would express their annoyance whenever she worked on her gear and speak her thoughts. A chuckle drew her out of her thoughts as she turned to see Peter with an amused and impressed expression on his face.

"Okay, so you're a fellow nerd, that's nothing to be ashamed off." He stated, "I can already see that big brain of yours; the original Clash was a genius too, seeing as he made his equipment himself. You've no doubt got talent."

Talent

Peter's expression turned to confusion when he saw the young girl grow solemn. Despite the soreness, especially in her right leg, Clash drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"No one else seems to think so." She quietly replied, "Despite my intelligence, despite my grades, despite my 'talent', no one saw past my not having a quirk; kids would make fun of me, my teachers were set in convincing me to go to the support or general class… My own mother left when it was clear that I would never get my quirk. Every time I would declare that I would be a hero, the world responded with mockery and scorn. It would say I had no chance without a quirk and that I would only get in the way; even Endeavor, the hero I looked up to, said those words right to my face, without any remorse or compassion, as if I was stupid to believe otherwise."

Peter could only look on in silent empathy as he sat down on the couch, a small frown on his face, as Clash spilled out her feelings.

"I was so angry, why did the world say it was wrong for a quirkless person like me to have a dream? Why were people so against the idea of a quirkless hero? When Mysterio found me and told me of his world, a world I only read about in comics, where you didn't need an amazing power to be a hero, I felt like fate was giving me the chance the world denied me. When Mysterio said what we had to do, what I had to do, before I could leave, I didn't hesitate; this world worshipped heroes who only cared about popularity and put down those who didn't fit the mold, if you had a 'villainous' or 'useless' quirk or if you had no quirk at all, you were thrown to the wayside. I had told myself that I could do whatever he asked of me, that I wouldn't feel sorry for anyone who got in our way."

Clash's grip on her legs tightened as her lip started to tremble.

"But then the hero ambush happened. When I fought Snatch, when I… 'defeated' him, I was sick to my stomach. When I 'beat' Fatgum, it just got worse. When I was holding a beaten Nigtheye, when Mysterio killed him right next to me, I felt like all the warmth was stolen from my body. And that night, and every night since, I saw them; every time I closed my eyes they were there, their broken bodies and lifeless eyes staring me right in the face. I did all I could to not go back to sleep, working on my tech, drinking caffeine, taking pills, but even then, they would still appear."

Her body started to tremble.

"When we attacked UA, Mysterio told us that if we get the chance, we kill any student we came across. But a part of me argued that these were just kids; they haven't yet become like these arrogant heroes that walk the world. So, I didn't follow that order."

Her hands left her legs and now gripped her head; it looked like she was doing all she could to keep herself together.

"And then Hosu happened. When I saw all those Nomu running wild, when I saw the fires that were raging, when I saw people running for their lives, when I saw some of them die, I truly believed I was standing in Hell."

Peter wanted to reach out, to put a hand on her shoulder, but he knew she wouldn't react well to that right now. Peter could only frown as Clash shut her eyes tight and tears slowly dripped down her face.

"And today, when Shocker showed me those children, when he told me what I needed to do to prove my loyalty, it was as if someone ripped off a blindfold that was over my eyes."

Clash let out a choked sob.

"I couldn't do it. Everything I've done was eating me up inside. I was so angry that I fooled myself into thinking I could be a remorseless villain, that I could burn this world and not feel anything. But it was the exact opposite; every life ruined, every life taken, it was like a stab to the heart. And I believed that after all that, I could just go to your universe and just be a hero, that I could forget all the horrible things I've done here. (sob) god, what an idiot!"

Sobs filled the room as the young woman let it all out.

"They were right, if this is how I ended up, then there was no way I could've been a hero. And it wasn't just me, I dragged my best friend into this as well; he was going through such crap, but he was still such a kind boy. But now, he's become so cold, so cruel, I don't recognize him anymore. I've ruined so many lives. The kids Mysterio kidnapped, for the life of me, I couldn't think of anything to excuse what he was doing, but I still turned the other way. I found out that Rock Lock was expecting a baby, and now that child will grow up without a father. Rei, he won't stop, he'll continue to be a villain, even if he were to go to the other universe, he'll still cause so much pain, enjoying himself while doing it."

After what seemed like a lifetime, her sobs went quiet and she stopped shaking, but her tears were still falling.

"What's left for a pathetic sinner like me other than spending the rest of my life in a cell?"

The room was quiet as the grave as the two sole occupants soaked in the raw feeling that were just let out. Clash had her face in her hands, while Peter sat next to the poor girl, thinking of what to say.

After a few minutes, he did.

"They're not going to go away."

Confused, Clash looked to Peter as the veteran hero seemed to stare out in space.

"The lives lost because of you, whether it was directly or indirectly, purposely or not, their faces will stay with you for the rest of your life."

His tone was so quiet and somber, Clash had trouble believing this was the real Spider-Man she had just met. His words didn't help her mood either.

"Gwen Stacey, her father, my best friend Harry Osborne, my clone Ben Reilly, Eddie Brock, my Uncle Ben. I sill see their faces, sometimes I relive their deaths in my dreams. On worse days, I dream of saving them, only to lose them to even worse fates."

Peter turns to Clash, eyes sad, but also understanding.

"The faces of people who are gone because of you will always follow you, there isn't anything you can do about that. The only thing you can do, is make sure those deaths weren't meaningless."

Hearing that the faces of her victims were never gonna fade worsened her feeling of self-loathing, but Peter's final words confused her, and angered her a bit.

"What do you mean not making their deaths meaningless? I killed heroes because I was so angry with society and Mysterio used me because of it. Now he's out there with some powerful villain backing him and the heroes and police are nowhere near getting close to him. He's got a foothold in this world and I helped him hold onto it. How can the deaths I caused be anything other than meaningless?!"

Peter didn't even flinch as the redhead's voice grew; he could see how she didn't understand his words.

"Tell me, what was the heroes' goal on that night." He asked her. Clash could only turn her head in shame at that question.

"T-they came believing Rei could lead them to Mysterio."

"And why were they looking for Mysterio?"

"Because he needed to be stopped." Clash knew that now.

"Now tell me, did their goal die with them?" he asked with much seriousness. Clare could only stare at him with confusion.

"When my uncle died, I was devastated, especially when I found out it was my fault. Before that, being a hero was the farthest thing from my mind. Afterwards, once I caught the robber, a part of me wanted to just lock myself away from the rest of the world; because I didn't bother to stop one robber, one of the most important people in my life was gone for good, what right did I have to be a hero. But then I remembered how Uncle Ben always supported me; he thought that with my intelligence and skills, I could do whatever I wanted, that I could help a lot of people. If I were to have just given in to my doubt that night, if I threw away the mask after that one night, then Uncle Ben would've died for nothing; I had the power to help people, to make sure others don't go through the same pain, to be the kind of person that my uncle believed I could be, not following through with that was tantamount to spitting on his grave. So, I fought through my grief and doubt and became Spider-Man, but it wasn't easy. Every death of a person I cared for brought back that doubt, stronger than before. But if I had let it consume me, then the people that passed would be rolling in their graves."

His tone was so full of conviction that Clash couldn't but be mesmerized.

"A death you caused loses meaning if your doubt paralyzes you from making things right."

Clash just froze at those words.

"It's never too late to do the right thing."

As if put on a loop in her head, Fatgum's final words came in clear. Even after what she did to him, in his final moments, Fatgum still thought she could walk away from villainy. And now, Peter looked at her as if the option to try to undo everything was open to her.

But…

"I-I've done horrible things; I made sure that all anyone will see me as is a murderer. With all the mistakes I've made, how could I change? What right do I have to it?"

She dropped her head and just stared at the floor. She felt the couch shift and then a pair of shoes enter her vision. Looking up, the redhead saw Peter kneel down in front of her, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Listen, if you know anything about my world, then you should know that there are more then a handful of heroes that started off playing on the other side of the law; Black Widow was a KGB agent that who fought against Iron Man many times, Magneto was a mutant supremacist whose goals involved exterminating all non-mutants, Venom was a monster whose sole purpose was to ruin my life and the lives of everyone around me, and of course, let's not forget the guy you've modeled yourself after."

Peter then placed a hand on her shoulder; Clash wanted to flinch from his touch, but her body seemed to relax at it. She couldn't help but feel a distinct warmth from his hand.

A warmth she felt when Midoriya carried her on his back.

"Now, Black Widow is a part of the greatest team of heroes my world has ever known. While he still wants to improve the mutant race's standing in the world, Magneto no longer does harm on humans, he's even saved a few. Venom, in the hands of Flash Thompson, has become a protector for the weak and powerless, rough but just. And as for your predecessor, unlike in the comics in this world, Clayton never fell back into villainy, and now when people speak of him, they speak of a great hero who does all he can to help those in need."

At this moment, Clash could see how Midoriya became this man's successor; it was more than just having similar sets of powers. They both had such conviction and a strong sense of justice, they just fit together as teacher and student. They also knew just the right words to say to make her heart beat with something akin to excitement.

"They all have sins that hang on their souls, but they still push forward to do their best and be the type of heroes people need. Sins can't be erased, nor should they be, they remind us of the mistakes we've made and also teach us how not to make them again and how to do better from that point forward. If a person wants to change and do the right thing, then they have to face their mistakes and move past them, but not forget them. Your first mistake was looking up to a guy like Endeavor; no offense to your taste in heroes, but the guy's just a grade-A a-hole, he makes Wolverine look like a fluffy bunny." Peter finished with a joke and chuckle, before quickly whispering, "If you ever meet Logan, don't tell him I said that."

Once more, Clash let out a giggle. Putting the actually funny joke aside, she couldn't help but agree with Peter; she looked up to the flame hero because of his immense power and the numerous arrests under his belt, but after meeting him face-to-face, she couldn't help but wonder how such man with, in her opinion, an ugly personality became a hero. Such a question helped in setting up her twisted view of the world.

"True, this world is far from perfect and some heroes here are just celebrities looking for their time in the spotlight, but making this world worse won't make you feel better. The fact that you feel so much guilt and sadness right now just proves how much of a good person you still are. Though you tried to hide it from yourself, the truth is you don't enjoy seeing people suffering, a part of you still knew that what you were doing was wrong. And if what Izuku said was true, when people are in danger, your first instinct is to save them. Trying to bury the true you just made you feel even more pain. Now that you're no longer held by anger, you can now ask yourself the most important question right now?

"What are you going to do now?"

The young teen lowered her head as her mind became a whirlwind of thought as she tried to find an answer to Peter's question. All the events up to this moment played out through her mind, it was all too overwhelming. Feeling another hand on her left shoulder, Clash looked up to Peter.

"As cliché as it sounds, just look deep within yourself and be true to yourself. Forget everything, forget Mysterio, forget the pain, forget even me right now. Look back and ask yourself this: What is the one thing you truly want to do in life? What is the one thing that'll make you happy doing?"

The one thing she wants to do?

The thing that'll make her happy?

Seemingly on its own, her mind did what was asked of her and shut everything out; her guilt, her fear, Mysterio, Rei, Peter, the world around her, Clash blocked it all and looked deep inside herself. As if responding to her search for an answer, certain memories came to the forefront of her mind.

Confronting bullies as a child for picking on other kids.

Seeing all the heroes on the news after they've defeated the bad guys and saved the day.

Her dad, even after everyone else has said it was impossible, still believing she could fulfill her dream, even defending her to her own mother.

The thought of going to the Marvel universe and becoming a hero there, despite how, in her anger, what she would've done to get there.

That night in Hosu, saving that mother and her daughter and the warm, happy feeling she got when they thanked her.

Izuku defending her from Shocker and how, despite everything, he believed there was still good in her.

These memories played back in her mind, each one adding a spark to an old dream that she once believed was dead and then almost twisted with her anger. Then a certain memory appeared.

She had just come home from the doctor, having just learned that she was quirkless. A cloud of depression loomed over her as reality started to set in. Her mother went straight to her room, not having looked her way once. Her father, seeing the state she was in, looked through the closet before handing her something. A Marvel comic book about a certain heroine. Her father then went on about how the heroine in the comic didn't have any powers and only relied on her training and wits to defeat the bad guys. When she argued that such a thing existed only in a comic, her father stated that some point in the past, people thought having superpowers was pure fantasy as well. Seeing her father look at her with such belief and support, her dream of being a hero seemed to be revived. From that day on, she would make sure her father's faith in her wouldn't be for naught. It was also that day that the heroine from the comic book become her favorite Marvel hero.

Peter saw as Clash lowered her head and wrapped her arms around herself. He then saw small droplets fall to the floor as her body shook. Then in a low voice…

"Can I… still be a hero?"

His grip on her shoulders didn't lessen one bit.

"Is that what you truly want?"

Clash raised her head, lip quivering, eyes shining as tears flowed down her face. All she could do was nod her head.

"Then do it. If being a hero is what you truly want, then go for it with all your soul. If you truly enjoy helping people, then don't let a thing like not having license or everyone saying you can't stop you from helping those in need. If you still want to prove everyone who said your dream was nonsense wrong, then do so by becoming the very thing they thought was impossible. With your intelligence, I know you can do it. It won't be easy though, in fact it will be the hardest thing you'll do, there will even be times where you'll feel like giving up, but knowing you've helped at least one person and made a positive change in their life, you'll find the strength to keep going. And I know you have the strength."

Clash then saw a warm and compassionate smile appear on Peter's face. At this moment, she felt like she was a little girl again and her father telling her that her dream was still in reach. Just like her father did for her, Peter Parker had chased away all the darkness that gripped her heart.

"You can be a hero."

Ba-Dumb!

Five words, five little words, words she so desperately wanted to hear, especially after her father died.

Five words that have just revived a dream she held dear since she was a child, coming from one of the greatest heroes on Marvel no less.

This wasn't like when she met Mysterio. This was a true second chance.

Peter barely moved an inch as Clash threw herself in his arms, face buried in his chest as she let out loud cries of relief. Peter couldn't care less about the tears staining his shirt as he wrapped his arms around the crying girl; honestly, he didn't know if it was her hair and eye color or her kind nature that has surfaced once again, but right now, he felt like he was back home, comforting his daughter May after she just woke up from a nightmare.

He had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but hell will freeze over before he lets the girl in his arms fall back into the darkness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Clash's cries slowed, her shaking came to a stop. Taking the girl out of his arms, he spoke.

"It feels so different, doesn't it, to feel like a massive weight has be removed."

The redhead could only nod as she wiped the tears from her face. She can still feel the pain and guilt, but it now seemed like they were miles away.

"Well, this is just the first step, it's long road for you; like I said, it won't be easy, but I know you can do it. And know that Izuku and I will be there with every step of the way to keep you company."

The girl let out a small smile. Knowing that she had two true heroes supporting her brought her comfort. She then saw Peter look to the coffee table. More specifically, the ruined gauntlets laying on top.

"You know, it will be hard to get parts, but I'm sure that between the two of us, we can build you a new pair of—"

"No!"

Peter turned to Clash in surprise. The redhead shook her head, as if trying to forget a bad memory. Considering all she went through, that description was probably more than accurate.

"I… don't want anything to do with those anymore. They belonged to a person that was too blind to see that she was way in over her head. I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to be Clash anymore."

Peter stared at the girl before smiling, understand her thoughts.

"Okay then, we'll just have to come up with a new hero name for you. Have any in mind?"

The redhead couldn't help but smile at that question; almost immediately, her favorite comic book hero came to mind.

"I have one in mind."

"Well good. Then I guess we can say goodbye to Clash the villain and say hello to the hero…" Peter started before trailing off. This talk about hero names brought a thought to him.

"(chuckle) Oh man, this entire time we've been talking, I don't think I even asked you your real name. Well that's embarrassing."

The girl could only giggle at the older hero. She could already tell that she's going to like this light-hearted environment she's in. It's no doubt better than back with the enforcers.

"My name is Mei, Mei Kurokumo."

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

It was a quiet and pleasant day in Musutafu, Japan. People were going about their daily lives, whether it was kids on there way to school or adults heading to work, the city was experiencing a peaceful day.

On a busy street was a small post office. The front doors automatically opened and out walked a young girl with a large package underneath her arm. The girl then took a small piece of paper out of her pocket and started to read.

"Okay, we need a gallon of milk, a bunch of bananas, some cups of ramen, and… a box of jellybeans and gummy bears? Ugh, I swear, Pete says he wants to lose the gut, but then he has me buy him sugar filled candy? Honestly, a spider-enhanced metabolism can only do so much."

Despite her words, Mei couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her teacher and his sweet tooth. Reaching up to make sure her brown wig wasn't crooked, Mei started making her way towards the supermarket.

She's been through a lot ever since she came under the tutelage of the one and only Spider-Man. Like he said, it wasn't easy; training from scratch alongside Izuku was no cake walk. There were days were her whole body somehow felt like both a sore muscle and a limp sock. But she toughed it out, and she's proud to say that she could take on a group of wannabe thugs with her bare hands.

And it wasn't just the training. There was that incident on I-Island that Izuku found himself in the middle of just as summer started; being so far away and not being able to do anything to help her friend had Mei worried sick. She was sure she almost broke the greenhead's back when she hugged in relief when he returned, a little rough around the edges, but otherwise okay.

Then there was that training camp he went to a few days after. Again, she was worried sick when she heard the League had attacked the camp. She all but sped over to the hospital he was recovering at. It was also there that she met his classmates; she gave them a fake last name and told them she was an old friend of Izuku's and she came to check up on him. Seeing his injuries saddened her greatly, but they were nothing compared to the look on his face. Complete failure from not being able to stop the League from taking his childhood friend. Seeing him so depressed broke her heart a little.

When his classmate, Kirishima, suggested to go and rescue the guy themselves, Mei knew that nothing would convince Izuku to do anything else. Not wanting feel useless again, she went with Izuku, Kirishima, Iida, Momo, and Todoroki, not leaving them any room to argue. That night, she was introduced to true evil.

All for One. She heard Mysterio speak of him. She's even been present one time when they spoke on video. Mysterio always said that All for One was an important backer for his schemes, yet she always had the feeling that Beck seemed to think All for One would eventually become his servant, that he believed he would get one over on the old villain. Oh, how delusional Beck must be. When he appeared, Mei felt the entire world go cold; it was as if all the hope in the world disappeared and all that was left was a cruel, soul butchering despair followed by a long, drawn-out death.

That feeling lightened a bit when All Might and the other heroes came, though that didn't make trying to save Bakugo any easier. Then came the Prowler, who disappeared without a trace after USJ, and boy she was pissed. For what reason, Mei didn't know, but she was given the sight of the villainess unleashing her wrath on the League. It was because of her intervention that Izuku's crazy plan to get his friend out of there even worked. Once the rescue was accomplished, they hightailed it out of there.

Then, along with the rest of the city, Mei witnessed All Might's titanic clash with All for One. Seeing the number one hero reduced to such a weak and frail form scared a lot of people, herself included. Things got worse when Mysterio showed up; because of his illusions, All Might nearly met his end at All for One's hands. It was only thanks to the quick, and surprising, intervention of the Prowler that saved All Might's life and gave him the opening to take down All for One, though it did cost the Prowler her left arm. When all was said and done, Prowler disappeared once again, but not before getting a few good hits on Mysterio, who also ran away when things went south. Though All for One was now behind bars, the world was still despairing now that the Symbol of Peace was effectively retired.

Things seemed to settle down after that. All Might's retirement rallied the other heroes in more proactive roles. Mysterio has been quiet, no doubt his plans have been stalled due to his premier backer getting arrested. And it was during this time that Izuku started bringing her to hang out with his friends.

She got along well with the girls, though for some reason, Mei got this weird felling whenever either Ochaco, Tsuyu, or Momo looked at Izuku with a strange look in their eyes. Formally meeting Bakugo, had Mei questioning how such a guy with a bad attitude wanted to be a hero; he said it was for fame and recognition, but something told her there was more to the foul-mouthed boy then he let on. Ironically enough, Mei struck up a good friendship with Shoto; she didn't think she could stand being around the son of Endeavor, but somehow, they got along just fine, in part due to their mutual dislike of the flame hero funny enough. Though Shoto says that his father seems to have simmered down a bit since All Might's retirement, though not by much.

Thinking about Izuku and the others reminded Mei that they were currently working to get their provisional hero licenses today. She had no doubt that they would all pass, except for Mineta, how he was even in UA boggled her mind. Starting tomorrow, Izuku will be able to do hero work without getting into trouble, yet somehow, she knew he would find a way. Speaking of hero work, Mei took the package under her arm into her hands. She smiled when she saw who it was from.

Melissa Shield

I-Island

Mei couldn't thank Izuku enough for getting her into contact with the friend he made on I-Island. One of the few people who knew the truth about Izuku and Peter, Melissa turned out to be a very great person. The two girls would go on and on about technology and pass ideas through each other. It got to the point where Mei felt comfortable enough tell the girl about her true self. Understandably surprised at first, Melissa saw past her days as a villain and saw Mei as a kind girl and good friend. It was then the blond decided to help her new best friend in her quest to become a hero.

The package held within it the culmination of tinkering and brainstorming between the two geniuses. It was on the down-low, of course, considering Mei was technically still a wanted criminal in the eyes of the law. She still will be, but as a vigilante instead of a villain, not that anyone would be able to connect the two identities. With this, she will finally be the hero she wanted to be.

The nightmares didn't go away, just like Peter said, but they have become much scarcer. In fact, the last time she dreamed of Fatgum, she didn't see him dead, but alive and smiling, as if he knew she turned her life around. That just strengthened her resolve to become a hero. Soon, she'll be saving people, taking down bad guys, and most of all, she be helping Izuku take down Mysterio.

Back to the night of the hero ambush, she was close enough to hear Sir Nighteye's prediction about Mysterio, about how he'll meet his defeat at the hands of a new Spider-Man. Mei had no doubt believing that the vision was referring to Izuku; Mysetrio went ballistic when he learned of him after the USJ attack, even more so after seeing him compete in the UA Sports Festival. She knew, without a doubt, that Izuku will take down Beck once and for all. She had a feeling that it will happen soon and when it does, she'll be right there by his side.

Crash!

Mei was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash a few blocks away. This was followed by police sirens as police sped down the street, towards the source of the crash. As she saw the police cruisers drive away, Mei looked down at her package; she had planned on debuting alongside Izuku tomorrow after he got his license and fight crime together, but her instincts were telling to head over to where the police went and help. It took all of two seconds to come to a decision. Quickly running into a nearby alley, Mei ripped off her wig and ripped open her package.

It was hero time.

* * *

The police were currently in a shoot-out in front of a bank. The entrance was completely destroyed as the robbers shot at the cops from behind the destroyed walls. The closet hero was ten minutes away, meaning the cop had to hold out until they got here. So far, it was a stalemate between the police and the criminals, neither was getting the edge over the other. It wasn't ideal, but as long as the police kept up this stalemate, then they will be able to buy the time they need until—

Screech!

All of a sudden, the police covered their ears as high pitch wail assaulted their ears; it was so bad that some of their ears started to bleed and others became disoriented and lost their balance. The sound then stopped, but the police were still agonizing over the sonic assault. The robbers then started coming out of the bank, smug grins on their faces. In the middle of the group stood a man, the source of the sound attack and wearing very familiar armor.

"Ha, how do you like that you pigs?! Just one, annoying sound and you're all rolling around on the ground like bugs who've had their legs ripped off! That's what you get for thinking you could go toe-to-toe with me, the all-new, all-different Clash, the Master of Sound!"

Yes, there is a new villain who holds the mantle of Clash. After Mei's defection, Mysterio had searched for others who could wear the mask. This led to a once, small time gangbanger to becoming the new Clash. Said villain was in the process of 'appropriating' funds for the boss.

Clash then raised his arm and fired his gauntlet at a police cruiser. The blast sent the car flying; it didn't hurt anyone, but it did reveal all the cops that were hiding behind it. With a grin under his helmet, Clash raised his arms and aimed at the police.

"Say goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

Thwip!

A split second of confusion was followed by something hitting Clash's face and covering it in something. Whatever it was, it was sticking and held on to his face really tight. As he tried to free his face, Clash suddenly heard his men start shooting at something. The sound of gunfire was then followed by the sounds of fists hitting flesh, bones breaking, what sound like people being electrocuted, and… thwipping sounds?

It took a few more seconds before Clash finally removed the thing that was covering his face. No longer blinded, Clash laid eyes on the scene and was shocked.

All around him, his men were all moaning in pain and down for the count, either being knocked unconscious, electrocuted, or bound in some sort of white material. It almost looked like…

Webbing

"Over here, metalhead."

Turning to the source of the voice, Clash saw the person who was responsible for taking down his men.

Standing in front of the downed, but slowly recovering, police officers was a young woman. She was decked out in a black, skintight body suit. Red lines went down her arms and legs and red gloves. A red utility belt hung off her hips. She had on a black, short-sleeved jacket with red web designs. The suit also an attached face mask that ended at the girl's hairline, letting her bright red, shoulder length hair flow free. The red eye lenses on the mask seemed to move, giving her the ability to express emotion through the mask. The final thing to take note of was on her chest; two red triangles, one atop of the other, each connected through one point, making them resemble an hourglass.

Clash could only stare gob smacked at the new arrival before shacking his head and growling.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you must have a death wish if you want to tussle with me!"

"Oh right, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself."

The girl raised her left hand, the palm of which suddenly started to crackle with electricity.

"The name's Black Widow, I'm the girl whose gonna send you back crying to Mysterio."

The villain just seemed to get even angrier.

"Tch, now there's three bugs crawling around here, what are you guys multiplying or something?"

"Not bugs, arachnids, how hard is it to remember that little fact?"

"Tch, bugs, spiders, it doesn't matter, you'll squish just the same!"

Clash's gauntlets started to thrum with power. He wasn't gonna go easy on this girl.

Behind her mask, Mei couldn't help but grin at the irony; her debut as Black Widow and her first villain is the guy who's using her old alias? She honestly had to stop herself from laughing out loud. Whether this was merely coincidence or fate, Mei at least knew one thing and that was that this guy needed to go down.

Clash fired a sonic wave at her, but Mei quickly reached back and webbed a fallen door from the destroyed police car. Swinging it forward, Mei use the door to block the blast. She the jumped into the air, activating her Widow's Bite gloves, electrifying the web line and the car door. With one great pull, Mei swung the makeshift flail at Clash.

This day would be remembered as the day the world was introduced to Japan's newest vigilante: The Bewitching Black Widow.

* * *

Quentin Beck could only internally growl as his mind went back to today's news.

A new spider has entered the stage. A Black Widow with the skills of Spider-Man. As if his luck couldn't be any more worse.

Especially knowing who was under that mask.

When Shocker came to him with his concerns for Mei, Beck couldn't but agree with him; she was starting to gain a conscious. If nothing was to be done, then she would've brought them all down. When Shocker proposed his 'Initiation', Beck saw the merit; if she went through with it, then she had what it took to continue with them, if not, then Shocker would've ended her life quickly.

Obviously, neither outcome came to pass.

Beck had sent one of his men, Bullseye, to keep watch and come back and report what happened. When he came with the news that Parker's protegee took down Shocker, Beck practically had an aneurysm. Bullseye could've jumped in to help Shocker, but as he said, he wasn't ordered to; the only fault with Bullseye was that he was too literal, unless you give him explicit orders, he might not do anything at all. Because Beck only ordered him to watch, Bullseye didn't jump in to save Shocker. He also didn't follow Midoriya to see where he took Mei, also because he wasn't ordered to do so.

Beck could only surmise that the kid took Mei to Parker. No doubt, the fool's disgusting sense of justice and morality cemented Mei's turn over to 'good side'. All these months under Spider-Man's watch, along with her skills with technology, there wasn't a doubt in Beck's mind: Mei was this new Black Widow.

Parker, Midoriya, that spider creature killing people, and now Mei? It as if the universe is punishing him by throwing spiders from every direction.

Taking a deep breath, Beck calmed himself down.

While this was a big hurdle, it wasn't one that will stop the great Mysterio. Turning around, Beck laid his eyes on his current gambit,

Rei Narukami stared at the metal case that was laying on the table before him.

When he learned of Mei defection, rage didn't come close to describing what the boy felt. Mei was the only person who was his friend, she brought him to Mysterio and promised him a new world where they could start over. But it seemed like Mei wasn't strong enough. Her so called conviction was a farce, and when push came to shove, she ran and left him behind. In the end, she was just like everyone else. And just like everyone else, she will pay.

Beck looked on as Narukami opened the case. If he were being honest, Beck himself considered this option too far. It was only by sheer luck that he had acquired the contents of the case. Knowing the power of what was held within, Beck was hesitant on using it at all. But with All for One in jail, the brat Shigaraki all but severing ties with him, and now another spider in the picture, he was left with no other option.

It was honestly unnerving to see the boy not so much as shy away upon seeing what was inside the case. Even more so when the boy gained a cruel smirk on his face, not flinching one bit as the contents started to crawl up his form.

Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, Beck quickly left the room just as Narukami's body was covered in a grey and red ooze. With the boy's frayed mind, there was no doubt he will welcome the coming madness. Once he has synchronized with it, he will be ready to face any hero dumb enough not to run at the very sight of him. Once he's unleashed on the world, there will be no question. It will be…

A Bloodbath

* * *

**Note to Infamous Man: Hey there, really big fan of this story, as well as your other stories, particularly 'A Different Kind of Truth' (planning any updates?). So, I have to say, chapter 16 was so intense that my heart was beating. After reading about a particular character in the chapter (obvious which one), I couldn't help but anticipate her future. I'm just all for unsure villains finding their way back to the light. Thus, how this one-shot came to be. Though I was surprised at how long it ended up (if it's too long then you can post it in parts). I tried to finish before chapter 17, but of course that didn't happen. Obviously, I took some liberties with the characters, especially Clash since so little is known so far, but I'm rooting for her. Of course, this is your story, you decided how things end up. I just had to get the one-shot out of my head and see what you thought of it. If there are some things you like about it, you're free to use some of the ideas if you want. Again, really like the story and looking forward to seeing what happens next.**

**Note _From _The Infamous**** Man:**** Well, thanks for the story! I really appreciate that you liked the last chapter and are anticipating to see where Clash goes! This one-shot is certainly not what's in store for the character, but I'm glad you managed to pump this bad boy out! Use it to craft wonderful stories!**

**Of course, this isn't canon to the main story and due to the sheer effort mastergamer14 put into this I didn't edit any of it, hence why Shocker, Rei, and Mysterio are pretty OOC (Ironic given their approximately one and a quarter chapter of character, I know). However, don't let that dissuade you guys! If you're interested be sure to send your own snippets to me so I can post them!**


	11. Valentines Day Special

Izuku felt like he was on cloud nine.

"This is so much..." He whispered to himself as he stared at his desk which was covered in chocolate from the girls of Class 1-A. They came in all shapes and sizes, from a frog-shaped chocolate from Tsuyu and Valentine-themed M&Ms with a small note from Ashido. However, he could tell that those were more along the lines of "friendship chocolate". Not that he minded much, as in his previous schools he had gotten chocolate only from a few teachers and kids who were given enough chocolate for the entire class.

But two gifts in particular surprised him the most.

The first was a _massive _gift-basket full of expensive chocolate from Yaoyorozu that was covered in hearts and even had the latest iPad inside!

Second was Uraraka's chocolate, which she had given to him red-faced and stammering. It was molded into a heart and had the shaky kanji for friendship on it.

Izuku hugged the chocolates to his chest and used all his willpower to not cry. _"I-I can't believe it! So many cute girls have given me chocolate! Uraraka actually hand-made hers!" _

To think so many girls not just from his class, but from 1-B and Hatsume from the Support Department thought he was good enough to deserve chocolate!

Granted, Mei's chocolate transformed into a miniature robot and declared him a slave to the new Chocolate Empire, but the thought still counts!

Izuku looked around. He wasn't the only guy in the class to receive some chocolate. Kacchan and Todoroki also received gift-baskets from Yaoyorozu, Kirishima received a messily-made giant chocolate heart from Ashido, Iida got another chocolate robot from Hatsume, and the rest of the guys got chocolates either from their fellow classmates or girls from other classes.

The only ones that received nothing were Mineta and Kaminari. They were sitting side-by-side, their heads down looking at their empty desks. Their eyes were so _hopeless _and the air around them seemed to darken in defeat.

_"That's just so... sad." _He looked at his desk and glanced at two small pieces of chocolate that were given to him from someone in another class. _"Nobody shouldn't get chocolate on Valentine's Day." _Nodding to himself, Izuku got up and took the chocolate with him.

"Hey, Midoriya." Kaminari's voice was empty.

"Why aren't you enjoying the chocolate all the hot chicks gave ya?" Mineta looked up and blinked when Izuku put a piece of chocolate on his desk.

"W-Well, I was thinking... I got too much, and it looked like you guys didn't get much so..."

All of a sudden, two sets of hands were gripping his jacket.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Kaminari had hot angry tears streaming down his cheeks.

"W-What!?"

"THIS IS PITY CHOCOLATE, YOU BASTARD!" Mineta screamed angrily. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE!?"

"YOU GET ALL THE BABES AND ALL THE CHOCOLATE! DON'T GO RUBBING IT IN OUR FACES!"

Two very familiar headphone jacks went into their ears and in a second they stiffened before screaming in pain.

"Pipe down, both of you!" Jirou walked beside Izuku and had her hands on her hips. "Don't you see that the guy is just trying to be nice to you?"

"Yeah, easy for him when he gets lots of chocolate!" Kaminari hugged Mineta and sobbed, "Don't worry man, we're in this together!"

"Us against the world!" Mineta and Kaminari continued to embrace, bemoaning the lost opportunity to be with hotties or showered with female affection.

"I-I'm sorry..." Izuku muttered aloud, barely understanding why.

"Ah, don't be. Those two are just babies." Jirou unconsciously began twirling her left jack with her finger. "Say, Midoriya..."

"Yeah?"

"Here." Jirou handed him a messy vaguely heart-shaped chocolate with a tony red splotch in the center that vaguely looked like a musical note. "Kinda screwed up, but it tastes alright."

"O-Oh!" Izuku felt his cheeks heat up again. Another chocolate from a cute girl! "T-Thank you so much, Jirou-san!"

"Yeah, so anyways... you mind hanging with me after school?"

Everything seemed to stop for Izuku. Mineta and Kaminari stared at them, their eyes blazing in jealousy and rage. He saw Jirou's cheeks redden and her eyes looking away from him, her lips pursed into a thin red line.

Izuku had only one thing to say.

"...Huh?"

* * *

"I don't know about this, Peter."

Izuku's entire body was shaking, the act becoming audible thanks to the wrapping around the single rose clenched in his hands. He felt cold sweat roll down his skin, his stomach felt like it was going to expel all the chocolate he had eaten earlier, and his heart seemed to be going to the tune of Velcro Fly.

"Come on Izuku." His mentor pat him on the back with a bemused grin. "It's just your first date! It's not _that _big of a deal!"

"B-But I just got comfortable talking to girls!" Izuku looked desperately across the street to see Jirou sipping on a late while her fingers drummed on her table. "A-And it's Jirou-san! W-We're friends! I mean, we were or... or... how does this work!? I have no idea what to do during a d-d-da...!"

"Date, Izuku. It's just a date." Peter handed the boy the plastic bag he had gotten while purchasing a pork bun. The young man put it over his mouth and began to breath in and out. "And it's not that big of a deal! I mean, I was pretty horrible with girls too and I managed to hook up with Betty Brant no problem!"

Well, to be fair the one he pined for at for was Sally Avril who wasn't exactly the nicest of girls and Liz didn't mind joining Flash in his ribbing but he managed to do alright the third time!

"Besides, you've only got one girl to worry about so it should be fine."

"W-What!? You had more than one girl after you!?"

Peter's eyes glazed from the memory. Liz always somehow finding a way to crash his dates with Betty, Betty letting her imagination fly whenever he and Liz happened to bump into each other in the street, Gwen giving him the stink-eye when he talked to Mary Jane, Felicia getting up _real _close to him the night before his wedding...

One might say he was the luckiest man on the planet during his teens and twenties. Peter looked back on it as a hormonal teen and twenty-year-old's worst nightmare.

"Um... Peter?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Peter pushed Izuku forward, causing the young Spider-Man to stumble a bit as he began to cross the street. "Now go get 'em, Small Might!"

He watched as Izuku glanced worryingly from the young girl and back to him. _"Kid's gotta get out of his shell sometime." _He gave Izuku a thumbs-up in encouragement. _"And getting humiliated during your first date is a great way to build up confidence. Any screwups during it will make him think it can only go up from there."_

* * *

"H-Hi!" Izuku thrust the flower to Jirou and shouted, "I-I got this f-for you, J-J-Jirou-san!"

Jirou only blinked as she took the flower and he felt the sweat rolling down his face increase. _"O-Oh god, why the heck did I say it like that!? I sound like some sort of broken record! I was supposed to be smooth! Play it cool like Peter said!" _

What he did was the complete _opposite _of cool! It was so uncool that he was pretty sure he can see heat waves coming from the exposed skin of his outstretched hand, and... _"I bent the stem too!? Come on!" _

Jirou chuckled before she began to laugh. Izuku felt his heart sink at every guffaw that came from her mouth. There it was. Any potential romantic interest she had for him had probably gone out the window!

"D-Dude! Calm down!" Jirou wiped away a tear and continued, "Look, it's no big deal! I'm just surprised is all!" She looked at the flower and smiled at him. "It's cheesy to bring a flower on the first date but... it's sweet."

"O-Oh?"

And like that, his sinking heart somehow rose past his chest and into his throat. She thought what he did was sweet!? _"Yes! YES! I didn't blow it! A-AND SHE SAID IT WAS A DATE!"_

That victorious mental cheer was silenced by a new one.

_"N-Now what!?" _

"So, you wanna sit down and order something?" Jirou motioned to the chair opposite to her. "Unless you've got something to go to..."

It took him less than a second to get his butt into the seat and hide everything below the eyes behind a menu.

"Wow, you don't waste time, huh?"

At first, it was incredibly awkward. Izuku had no idea what to say to Jirou. He was so excited that he forgot to ask his mom for advice and when he called Peter to cancel their training for his date with Jirou he instantly offered advice.

Said advice was... unhelpful.

_"Okay, Izuku. First off, make sure you pay attention to your date. Don't get lost in your thoughts unless you want her thinking you've got your mind on another classmate."_

_"Come up with an excuse to duck out in the event of a supervillain attack. Mentioning it at the beginning of the date makes things a hell of a lot less awkward."_

_"Offer to pay for everything, but make sure that you get stuff that sounds nice and inexpensive. If you go thinking that you can only show your love by spending big bucks then you're just going to end up broke."_

But now that he was here with Jirou... Izuku was surprised to find that dates just boiled down to talking and having fun. Their conversation steered from school, to what they've been doing at home, their dreams as Heroes, and how awkward they were feeling about all this.

That last part surprised him. Jirou was awkward? The cool, sarcastic, and self-assured Jirou?

It was like getting to see another side of his friend.

"Oh, Deku-kun!"

Izuku looked over his shoulder to see Uraraka and Yaoyorozu walking together, with the shorter girl waving frantically while Yaoyorozu looked to the side.

"Oh, hi!" Izuku got out of his seat and smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just going for a walk, hanging out... y'know, girls night out!" Uraraka elbowed Yaoyorozu's side. "Right, Momo-chan?"

"R-Right!" Yaoyorozu raised her hand and began to wave it mechanically as if she were Iida's sister. "Indeed! We were just going on a leisurely walk here! Simply enjoying city life and hoping to pick up respectable men like two ordinary girls!"

"Wow. All that on Valentine's Day, huh?" Jirou spoke casually as her eyes bore into Uraraka. "That takes skill."

"J-Just, y'know... happened to bump into you guys by accident." Uraraka whistled and looked to the side but her cheeks seemed to turn several shades darker. "Totally a coincidence."

"I bet."

Izuku looked back and forth between his female friends. Somehow, the comradeship and good feelings that was usually around them was absent. Now it felt like they were shooting lasers from their eyes and they were meeting in the center...

...which was him.

_"So this is what Peter meant?!"_

* * *

Peter whistled as he watched Izuku look frantically at the three girls that surrounded him.

_"A punk, a girl next door, and..." _He raised an eyebrow at the third one, who's height and hairstyle told him it was the Yaoyorozu girl. _"Jesus, what the hell are they feeding teenagers these days? Or is it something in the water?"_

He had to admit, it was kind of fascinating to see. Izuku was fifteen and already he was in some kind of love square. It was obvious that Jirou liked him while Uraraka and Yaoyorozu were also interested. And from how Jirou occasionally glanced at the taller girl, there might be a lingering something there.

_"Have to hand it to you kid, it's hard to have worse luck than me." _

He saw Izuku look desperately at him, his eyes pleading for help and mercy. For some kind of escape from this social hell.

Sadly, Peter shook his head and walked away.

It was cruel, but this was one battle all Spider-Men had to face alone.

The one fight against a foe they could never win.

The battle... of love.

* * *

**Note:**** Love is in the air and this was a gift to my regular beta and co-pilot of Amazing Fantasy, reppuzan!**

**Romance is certainly not going to be handled like this, but this was funny to write so I hope you enjoyed it at least!**


End file.
